Playing F'l'air
by AliceJericho
Summary: She just wanted to be able to live a normal life. But life always has different plans. Ted DiBiase/OC/Cody Rhodes.
1. The Best Friend and the Douche

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, no owning of any WWE Talent /superstars /owners /assistants unless I randomly made them up off the top of my head which will happen a lot. I only own Dana Flair and Kimberley Dynes and Jasmine Reeves who are my original names. Personality traits of Kimberley will be similar to those of a great friend.**

**

* * *

**

So, it's no secret Ric Flair is one of the greatest wrestlers EVER. Well what would you do if you were his daughter? You don't know do you? Neither do I…

**Ted DiBiase Junior's POV**

"22 year old female, 5 foot 12, blonde," One of Vince McMahon's assistants told him,

"Name?" He asked annoyed,

"Dana Flair,"

"Flair? As in _Ric_ Flair?"

"Ah, yes sir, I believe so,"

"And why did Ric never mention he has a daughter this age?"

"I wouldn't know sir,"

"Send her in," The man walked out the door and I heard some giggling. And in walked the most angelic human being I had ever seen. And she was Ric Flair's daughter. She was gorgeous. She walked in and looked around the room. It looked like she didn't even care.

"Dana?" she nodded her head, "You are Ric Flair's daughter?"

"Step Daughter actually,"

"Alright then. Why do you want to be in this business?" I feel so sorry for this girl; she has to have her interview in front of half the roster.

"It has been my dream since I was a little kid. I know everyone says that, but I broke bones when I was young trying to do moves on my brother. I broke my arm, my leg, I think I broke a few ribs and I dislocated mine and his shoulders. As soon as I was old enough I went to train. It was nothing like I imagined. I don't know if you've seen my tapes but I was facing some guys. And they were so strong," She wrestled _GUYS?_ "I was always trying to improve. And when my mum married Ric, it was a dream come true. I was the biggest Flair fan. He taught me moves and helped me perfect others. You don't know how much this would mean to me. Even if you gave me a developmental contract, I would be working my ass off to be part of your company." Oh, she was good. I think I see Vince smiling.

"Wonderful Dear. I would love it you would stay and I will talk to you after." She nodded politely and took a seat on the other side of the room. And in walked some Brunette girl. Who was also gorgeous, but nothing like Dana. She sounded pretty good so. And I saw Dana smile a lot during her speech. They might have been giggling together earlier.

* * *

**Dana's POV**

I walked out of Vince's office with my best friend, of many years, Kimberley Dynes and I just looked at her. She looked back.

"OH MY GODDDDDD!!!!!!!!" I screamed,

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed back,

"WWWEEEEEEEE DDDDIIIIIDDDDDD IIIIIIITTTTTT!!!!!"

"Oh my god. We are WWE divas!!!!!!!!!!"

"YYYYYYYYYEEEESSSSSSSS!"

"Kim, calm down. This won't make a very good first impression."

"But Dana, we are WWE Diva's. As in, we get to work with Victoria. And Natalya Neidhart!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Okay, okay. Relax, relax," I told myself.

"This is hard," she replied,

"Let's just leave before me make ourselves look like idiots," I suggested,

"Yeah, lets," and we walked towards the exit. But were stopped by two men.

"You two lovely ladies aren't planning on going home alone? Are you?" his voice was strong but smooth,

"We can't let you walk around in the dark now,"

"But we won't be walking, you see, we have a car," I responded,

"Well, then let us drive you home,"

"We have our _own_ car," Kim retorted,

"And I would appreciate it if you would let us drive you," The second man, who was Cody Rhodes told us,

"You won't give up will you?" I questioned,

"Actually, we won't. So I say you give us your car keys now." The first said,

"You, Randy Orton. Are _never_ going to drive my car,"

"Well, too bad Dan, it's my car,"

"WHAT? You can't be serious!"

"actually, I am," I shook my head in disgust, and following Kim and Randy, who were now arm in arm, with Cody standing next to me.

We were in the car when a song came on the radio, Get Shaky-The Ian Carey Project. The worst song ever, after I kissed a girl by Katy Perry. And Randal turned it up full blast.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed, "STOP THE CAR!"

"What?"

"STOP THE DAMN CAR!"

"What, why?"

"Randy, I hate this conversation, I hate this song and I hate YOU! So stop the damn car before I rip your head off!" he did as he was told and I jumped out of the car,

"Dana, you aren't walking!" Kim told me,

"I was gonna catch a cab Kim!"

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"She sure hates a lot of things," Randy snorted,

"That's the thing Randy, she hates things, _not_ people. She always tries to be friendly, I guess you were the exception,"

"So you hate me too?"

"I didn't say that," he smiled and went to grab my hand, "But keep it up and I just might," and the ride was silent the rest of the way to the hotel. Cody hadn't said a word since Dana snapped. He was very talkative until then.

"Dana? You in here?" I called when I got back to my hotel room, "Dana?" I put my bag down and saw a note,

_Kimmy,_

_Don't worry like I know you are. I have gone down to the bar, don't wait up. _

_You can join me if you wish as long as the douche doesn't come._

_Cya? Or not…_

_Dana xo_

"I should go check up on her," and I headed down to the bar and walked in the door and saw Dana deep in conversation with who I recognised as Ted DiBiase jnr.

"I've just put up with too many people that annoy the crap out of me,"

"Yeah, you shouldn't have to put up with that," Ted looked sad for her. It was cute.

"Dana, I'm sorry to interrupt but we need to get back to our room, we have an early flight,"

"I knew you would come get me," she got up and gave me a friendly hug, "Sorry Ted, but we have to get up real early,"

"Yeah, of course, talk to you later?"

"Yeah, gladly," she smiled graciously. We left and she turned around and gave Ted a bashful wave.

"So, you and Ted huh?"

"We just met Kim!"

"Sorry, sorry," and put my hands up in surrender,

"That's what I thought," she said in her 'I told you so' voice.

* * *

**Dana's POV**

"_Dana, you did what most of the roster has wanted to do for a long time now,"_

"_I just couldn't take it anymore,"_

"_I know, it's cool, we understand,"_

"DANA! GET UP!" Kim's voice boomed through the room,

"Woah, hold it_. _You don't know how awesome that dream was!"

"okay, you can tell me about it on the plane,"

I groaned and fell back into my pillow,

"DANA!"

"Yes mum," I retorted. It didn't take me long to get ready. Seeing as we were going to be on a plane for an hour I didn't look to crash hot. With track pants and hoodie on I left the hotel to get into the car which Kim had already started up and driven to the front of the hotel,

"She's not going to like this," I heard Kim say,

"She can get over it," the one man's voice I never wanted to hear again said,

"This isn't going to help!" she snapped,

"What the hell is he doing here?" he turned around with a dirty smirk on his face,

"I needed a ride,"

"No you wanted to make my life hell!"

"That to,"

"You are a PIG Randy Orton. I am getting a ride with someone else, Kim,"

"Course, See you later,"

"Yeah," I trudged along the outskirts of the hotel when a car pulled up in front of me,

"Need a ride?" Ted's voice came from the now rolled down window,

"Yes, thank-you," and I jumped into the backseat of the rented car,

"So you are Dana?" the man driving, Phil Brookes asked,

"Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you,"

"Same here," he said nicely,

"Why aren't you with your friend, Kim?" I gave him a look that he read instantly, "Right,"

"What am I missing?" Phil cut in,

"Randy being an ass again," he nodded his head.

**

* * *

**

"Where's Douche?" I asked Kimmy as she sat down in the seat next to me on the plane,

"_Randy_ is in his own seat,"

"Not for long…" and in 5 4 3 2 1,

"Kim," and he kissed her lips soflty, "I could get Cody to swap seats with you,"

"No, Randy its okay,"

"Nonsense. Besides, I kinda already told him to come over,"

"Dana? Is that okay?" my best friend asked,

"It looks like _douche_ already made the decision for me," she mouthed 'I'm sorry' as the douche pulled her away,

"Sorry Dana,"

"No, don't worry about it, as long _he_ doesn't come over here, I'm fine,"

"No, sorry for Randy. He is such an ass, I don't know what's wrong with him sometimes,"

"Don't apologise for him. He'll repent when he's ready,"

"Repent?" he looked at me funny, but then he shook out of his thoughts, "I have never seen Randy _'repent'_ in the entire time I've known him. And when your dad is 'Cowboy' Bob Orton, that has gotta be the toughest thing ever. But Randy found a way,"

"Well, when your step-dad is Ric Flair, you usually get what you want." or so I thought...


	2. The Thunder From Down Under

"I had a dream last night Cody," I chimed as I reminisced on the dream I had,

"I take it, it was a good dream?"

"Good? It was bloody fantastic Cody!"

"Oh yeah, what happened?"

"I punched Randy square in the face," he smiled as I continued, "and I was with a guy, but I don't know who it was but he said '_Dana, you did what most of the roster has wanted to do for a long time now,' _I knocked Randy Orton out. I am so proud of myself,"

"Wow, your bragging about a dream,"

"Oh, ruin my fun!" he just smiled and side hugged me. I smiled back. Cody Runnels is an amazing guy.

**

* * *

**

"Jeff Hardy get your ass back here now!" I screamed through the airport, embarrassing? No not really, "Jeff give it back!" I ordered,

"Why should I Dana?"

"Because, my step-dad is Ric Flair," he gave me a 'so' look, "and because I can do terrible things to you!"

"I'd like to see you try,"

"Okay, because I need it Jeff, I need it!"

"Why do you need a stupid Teddy?"  
"That is not a stupid Teddy. It is 'Teddy' that's his name and my grandfather gave it to me before he carcked it," I know, not very sympathetic, but I'm angry, "So give me back Teddy or I will seriously hurt you," and I pounced. I pounced on Jeff Hardy, that had to look so weird,

"Okay, okay, Jeez GET OFF ME!" he screamed after a couple of minutes,

"Told you I'd get it back!" I bragged, he just walked off holding his back,

"That was very surprising," Kim announced when she saw me,

"That had to look so strange,"

"Oh, believe me, it did," she laughed,

"If you could do one thing for me today, make it this," she nodded, "keep Randy away from me," she nodded again and turned around to see the one man I never want to see,

"Randy, um, I'm hungry, breakfast?" she pushed,

"Yeah of course, anything for you," he smiled at her. How come he is really nice to her and an absolute ass to me? Guys, what is there problem.

Only one message from Mum, wow, thought there'd be a lot more than that,

_Hey sweetie,_

_Your first flight with work, I am so happy you got the job!_

_Ric said you would. He promises you got in all on your own, he pulled no strings._

_Call me when you can be bothered, get some rest. Say hi to Kimmy for me. And Ric would like it if you would say hi to Shawn and Vince._

_We all miss and love you,_

_From Mom._

She is so corny sometimes. But I love her. I am pretty sure Ric pulled some strings. He is so nice. And he introduced me to the Hardy's, Shannon Moore and Gregory Helms. But Shannon was released and the other three are on another brand. But I am so happy Kimmy was approved for the newest pyrotechnician, in other words she does the fire works for the entrances and such. So we get to work together and live together on the road. But now she's met Randy and she's always with him. Right, I can't complain, I told her to go with him. Now I have alone time…

"Jackson!" a voice screamed, I turned around at the mention of my previous surname,

"Hey Matt, how are you?" I asked kindly.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good. Really tired though, and you look lonely,"

"I am lonely, I told my best friend to leave me for Randy Orton,"

"Why on Earth would you do that?"

"Because I want absolutely nothing to do with him, He is an ass clown that I want nothing to do with,"

"Yeah, that's what most people think," he laughed,

"Matthew!" Jeff screamed,

"That is my cue to leave, see ya round Dan," I nodded and walked over to the taxi-cab bay. What was the name of the hotel again? Damn, I am such an idiot, San Francisco, what a great place to forget your hotel. I hit my head with the palm of my hand trying to remember where I was staying,

"You forgot the hotel, didn't you?" a male voice asked,

"How do you know?" I asked,

"You have been standing here for 20 minutes, you look like your thinking and you are hitting you head with your hand. You forgot the hotel room," he stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world,

"I forgot the hotel," I submitted,

"Come on," and he ushered me in to the cab, "The St. Regis San Fran, District 125 3rd St," he told the driver,

"Ted, how in the world do you know the address of the hotel?" I questioned one of my newest friends,

"Well, you see," and he pulled something out of his pocket, "I kept the notice," I mumbled 'smartass' under my breath, but I don't think he heard it,

"You look tired," he noticed,

"Try sitting next to Cody the entire flight," I told him,

"Yeah, he can do that to ya. But why weren't you with Kim?" he asked,

"She switched seats with Cody, Randy's idea,"

"Of course. You really look tired," I just nodded,

"We're here," the driver told us, "$20." Ted handed him the money and helped me grab my bags.

"Let's see what room we're in,"

**

* * *

**

"Hey, look, we're down the hall from each other," I nodded and yawned, "I think you should go to bed,"

"Me too," I yawned,

"See ya later Flair,"

"Yeah, see ya Junior," thank-god the bell-boy was bringing up my stuff. I wouldn't be able to lug all my stuff to my room. I wonder where Kim was. We're sharing a room like I knew we would be. But she left before me, she should be here. Oh, there's the door. In came Kimberly Dynes in a smooch fest with Randal Orton,

"Kim you are sharing a room," I said sharply,

"Oh, shit," she groaned and smooth out her top and hair. Randy grabbed her by the waist and pulled him towards her,

"Why are we sharing a room with Barbie?" Randy asked,

"Why are _we _sharing a room with _Barbie_?" I repeated, "Don't call me Barbie. You aren't sharing a room with us," I told him,

"Actually yeah I am. You see, John's sharing with his new girlfriend, and I don't want to be a burden,"

"You don't want to be a _burden_, you are going to be one heck of a burden,"

"Come on Barbie, don't be that way,"

"I be however the hell I want," I snapped, "Kim, you can stay with this ass, but I am getting a new room!" I yelled at her. I never fought with Kim before, but if she is going to befriend ass holes like this, then I don't know what's going to happen.

* * *

I got a new room. And so I wouldn't piss of McMahon, I paid for it with my own cash. Well, actually the credit card Ric gave me. But point is, I didn't use Vince's money. But getting to right now, I have my first ever promo on live TV in 10 minutes. Oh, but did I mention I have been ditched by absolutely EVERYBODY. Kim is with… I don't even have to say it. Ted is filming 'The Marine 2' and who knows where Cody is. So here I am, alone. Alone, what a crappy thing. 10 minutes until I have company, so maybe less than that, I heard voices about to walk into the locker room. Female voices,

"Is Vince ever going to realise that this business should be about the wrestling. You know, I bet the new girl can't wrestle for shit," it was Beth Phoenix,

"I'd bet surprised if should actually get in the ring," I heard Mickie James agree,

"Don't judge what you don't know," I said in a pissed of voice,

"I think she heard us," Beth laughed,

"Damn, enemies already," I heard Mickie say somewhat sympathetically. Great they are cows, absolute cows,

"Miss Flair, you have an interview, if you could follow me," I followed him with no question. And soon enough I was at the interview spot with a newish diva, Jasmine Reeves, a fairly attractive brunette,

"Camera rolling in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,"

"I am here with the newest addition to the Raw Roster, Dana Storm," my gimmick is 'The Aussie Beach Babe'. Did I forget to mention I was born and bred in Australia? Well, yeah it's true, and my mum shipped us over to N.C after my loser of a father got sent to jail for drug-trafficking. Well moving on with the show,

"Yeah, it's so great to be here. It's so unbelievably cool to be apart of the Raw roster,"

"I know how you feel. Are you striving for the Women's championship?" this interview wasn't scripted, so I was answering these questions truthfully,

"As much as I would love to have the privilege of having that belt, I want to show the world being part of WWE isn't about looking good and having big boobs. You need talent to get anywhere. Look at Beth and Mickie, two awesome divas that have talent. They kick butt, literally," I complimented the women that criticized me earlier, "So I am going to go out to that ring, show the world what I've got, then we'll see about becoming champ,"

"You go girl. But that concludes our interview today,"

"Oh, wait," I cut her off. "And I am also here to get rid of the stereo typical idea that the world has about Aussie's. We don't say 'G'day' and 'Mate' in EVERY sentence, although we are the most FUN people in the world. And you better believe it, because I am 'The Thunder from Down Under' Dana Storm,"

"Dana Storm, the True Blue Aussie," she mentioned as we went off the air, "You did good," she complimented,

"Thanks. We didn't get properly introduced, Dana Flair," I said as I put my hand out for her to shake,

"Yeah, I'm Jasmine Reeves," she shook my hand, "So you don't say 'Mate' and 'G'day' in every sentence,"

"No, although I do say mate a hell of a lot, even when I'm pissed at people, it's sort of a habit, of _mine, _I suppose other's do that to. Sorry, I'm rambling, sorry,' I apologized,

"I do that too, don't worry 'bout it," I smiled at her agreeing words,

"Dana, Vince wants to see you in his office,"

"Great," I mumbled, wondering what I had done.

* * *

"Dana, we are still deciding whether you should be heel or face,"

"And, why do I have to be here?"

"We would like your input,"

"I honestly don't care if I'm face or heel,"

"We will have to decide soon,"

"Yeah, I know,"

"If you don't mind, we would like to make you heel,"

"Go for it," I seriously don't care at the moment, but with this attitude, I am going to be the top heel in no time.


	3. The Douche is an Ass

**a/n here we go again. Chapter 3**

So, I am alone again, Kim is … Ted is filming his movie, and I haven't see Cody anywhere. I am down at the bar of the St. Regis San Fran, with a whole lot of alcohol, having been born in Australia I could drink it from the age of 18, I drink too much. I am not an alcoholic, although, I could be if I wanted to. What am I saying? No one wants to be an alcohol. But I am actually considering the option, you know, go to rehab, I'd still be lonely. But maybe Kim would come see me more and we'd be proper best friends. Shut up Dana, no one is becoming an alcoholic. Except maybe the guy at the end, I craned my neck to get a better look. He'll get there soon enough,

"Miss, I'm sorry but you'll have leave, we are closing,"

"Jeez, what time is it?" I asked in my drunken state, I knew nothing,

"It's three o'clock in the morning," shit, that's not good. But I don't care, I don't think anyone cares. Well actually, I left my phone in my suite, so I wouldn't know.

_Ding__, _damn elevator, does it have to be so loud? _Ding, _okay, my floor. I walked closer to my door and noticed someone curled up on the floor, brown hair,

"Kim?" she looked and started crying harder, "Kim, what's wrong?"

"Randy," she started,

"Asshole! What did he do?" I asked ready to rip his head off in two seconds,

"Melina, Randy," she wouldn't finish, she cried harder. I know what's going on,

"Here's the card for my room. Randy is going to get what's coming to him," I growl. I barged down the hall. Not caring if I woke anyone up. I came to the desired door and banged my fists on it,

"Randy, LET ME IN!" I screamed, "RANDY OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR!" I screamed again. He pulled the door open and smiled a creepy smile,

"Dana, what do I owe this pleasure?" he said slyly,

"You cheated on my best friend!" I slapped him across the face,

"We were never going out," he said calmly,

"You could have told her that you ass," I slapped him again,

"Randy, babe, what's going on," came the voice of a groggy Melina,

"You, are a BITCH!" I screamed, she knew Kim liked Randy,

"Okay, calm down Flair," she tried, "Look I'm sorry,"

"You are number one best prostitute in all of America," I told said referencing Borat into my anger, and I turned to Randy, "What is your problem?" I screamed, and I slapped him again,

"STOP SLAPPING ME!"

"Yeah, okay," I said exiting the room, "You go near Kim again, and I will punch your face in," I he smiled remembering the dream she had had a few nights ago.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kim's POV**

I can't fathom what I had seen a few hours ago. It was disgusting, indescribable; I have to get the picture out of my head. But I have been sitting outside Dana's suite since just after I found out. I am staring at my watch; I have been for the entire time I sat here. Time is unbelievably slow, especially when you have been looking at it for hours on end. I wonder where Dana is, its three o'clock. I have been sitting here for four hours. Four hours, of nothing but my thoughts. That's not good. The picture is still there, boy is it wrong. My mascara is all over my face. My hair is everywhere, and my clothes, well my clothes are still looking fabulous. But I, as a whole, look like crap. I hear footsteps, who could it be? I turned around and saw a figure walking towards me,

"Kim?" the voiced called, Dana, I started crying harder, "Kim what's wrong?" she asked as she got closer,

"Randy," I started,

"Asshole! What did he do?" she asked very defensively,

"Melina, Randy," I couldn't say it, so I did the only thing I could, I cried harder,

"Here's the card for my room. Randy is going to get what's coming to him," she growled. She barged down the hall, obviously not caring about the other inhabitants of the hotel. I let myself in with the key card. And headed straight towards the shower. I needed it, so I turned the shower on and stripped. The water hit my face and I felt the tears wash off. But then they fell again, I couldn't stop them. They kept coming. So, soon enough I got out of the shower and rummaged through Dana's clothes. And pulled out a top and boxer shorts. I sat down on the king-sized bed, and flicked through channels not really caring what I stopped on, I couldn't see through the tears. After 5 minutes I heard the door open,

"Dana," I sobbed,

"Kim, it's going to be okay," she put her arm around me and hugged me tight, "Just get some sleep. We can talk tomorrow," she said turning off the TV and crawling backwards up to the top of the bed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Dana's POV**

What an eventful night or morning. Okay, so not that eventful, I considered becoming an alcoholic and that ass 'cheated' on Kim. She doesn't want to talk about it, thank-god! I can only handle so much crying. I need a friend who doesn't care, that is a psychologist. But I don't want to befriend one, I will be sent to a Mental Hospital in no time. Caring friend, caring friend. I thought over and over again. No one in this business, who is willing to hang out with me, is like that,

"Dana!" my name was called across the breakfast room, Jasmine,

"Jasmine, hi, I need help," I cut straight to the point,

"What with?"

"That," I pointed to Kim,

"A bit harsh,"

"Can you handle crying?" I asked quickly,

"Yeah,"

"Thank-god," I grabbed her hand, "Follow me," I dragged her over to the crying Kim,

"Kim this is Jasmine, she is going to help your problem," I told her, "Coz, you know I can't stand it. Kim, I'm really sorry," I patted her hand and turned around swiftly. I really hate cryers; I love Kim, hate cryers.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I haven't checked my phone since yesterday at dinner. One missed call, one voice message,

"Uh, Dana its Cody. How's it going? I thought we could go out for lunch tomorrow. Call me back, even if you're gonna say no. Or I will probably think you are ignoring me. Which I do because we haven't spoken since the plane. So please call me back. Love Cody." Did he say _love _Cody? Eh he was probably just being friendly,

_Ring, ring, ring, ring_

"Dana," he said cheerfully, "I was wondering when you'd call,"

"Sorry, I didn't have my phone on me yesterday,"

"That's cool. So are you ringing me to say yes, or tell me I have no hope?"

"I would love to go to lunch with you,"

"But…" he said,

"_But _what?" I said back,

"But, you have dinner with your mum and Ric, spending time with Kim, or just don't want to," he listed,

"The second one is your biggest threat," I smiled,

"Yeah, I heard what Randy did,"

"There is no problem; Jasmine is sorting it out," I told him happily, "So you can come get me at 11,"

"10 minutes?"

"You know what? Come get me now," I said before I hung up. A _date _or friendship? I don't know, or care. Anything to get my mind of Kim

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Cody's POV**

She is so gorgeous, her hazel eyes shine in the sun, her bleached blonde and slightly black hair blows in the wind, she looks an Angel, and she is one inside too. She's an Angel, and I like her, I like her a lot. But I am not going to ruin our friendship with my stupid feelings that I could change next week. Who am I kidding? These feelings will be here for a while, a _long_ while,

"Earth to Cody," she snapped her fingers in my face,

"Oh, what? Sorry," I came back to the real world,

"Do you know how long Ted's going to be away for?" she asked,

"I haven't got a clue," I answered, why was she asking about Ted? They're friends, idiot,

"You should know, you're his best friend!" she snorted,

"He said, but I forgot," I said truthfully,

"Loser," she smacked my arm playfully, and she ran off, but I quickly grabbed her around the waste and pulled her towards me. She turned around in my arms, and we hooked eyes and something told me to kiss her, but I didn't get the chance, she pulled away, not affected at all,

"Let's see a movie," she suggested,

"I'm choosing," and I am going to pick a movie she will hate,

"Okay…" she hesitated. I picked the scariest movie in the Cinema, I can't remember the name, and I thought it was nothing, but Dana thought otherwise. She jumped at the smallest things. She clung onto me the entire movie. Her eyes were closed, but I think that scared even more. She was so scared,

"Cody," was she crying? "Cody, can we go?"

"Dana, are you okay?"

"Cody, please!" she begged,

"Yeah of course," I held her hand out to the street, where she hugged me tightly, "Are you okay?" she wouldn't say anything. I wanted to go get some food, but,

"Cody, no, stay with me," she begged. She was an angel, why did I put her through that movie? Damn I am an idiot.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**a/n so what did you think? Cody and Dana getting snugly. Or Dana getting scared out of her wits and Cody comforting her. R&R**


	4. I Hate That Word

**a/n here is chapter #4! Thank you to those that have read my story. Here we go…**

**Dana's POV**

I'm still shaking, I am still getting nightmares. All because I let Cody choosing the damn movie! I haven't spoken to him since he dropped me off. I have been staying with Kim and Jasmine, our new friend. She's really cool. And she helps me with the crying. I haven't been out of this room in 2 days, the only time I left was to get fresh air, and that was on the balcony. But today is the flight to the next city, Los Angeles. I've never been there. The only places I have been are North Carolina and San Francisco. We were never very rich, even though dad was a drug trafficker but he also did drugs. So we were poor,

"Jacko are you ready?" Jasmine asked from the door of the bedroom,

"Give me a few minutes," I don't need the extra minutes, but I am putting off leaving the room,

"Make it quick, we need to be at the airport in 10 minutes," she stated,

"Yeah, yeah," I got up and put on my shoes and grabbed my bags, "Let's go," I said to them. They grabbed their stuff and dragged it out the door. Here we go again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Damn, I hate planes," Kim said from next to me, "they piss me off,"

"Piss _you _off? You are the one that forced me take the plane," is said jokingly annoyed, "I wanted to take the 9 hour drive on Highway 1 or the 6 hour drive on Highway 5. But no, I am stuck on the plane with you!"

"Jeez, and you're too tired to drive for 9 hours. And this is way quicker,"

"I suppose," we stopped talking when the plane took off. I see Cody, he's looking at me. He looks like he's thinking, damn, I'm staring. Turn away Dana, turn away. But I can't, he has that cute expression on his face that says he has no clue. It's gorgeous, his hazel eyes with content but sadness. Sadness? Why on earth would he be sad? He is getting this huge ass push at the moment teaming with … yeah. His parents are healthy; his brother is back with WWE, why is he said? Maybe during the time we weren't speaking, something bad may have happened, but I am sure I would have heard about it on the Grape Vine. You know what? I am going to see what is wrong, because he turned around when I started rambling. I walked over casually walked over to the un-expecting man,

"Cody," I said quietly but loud enough so he could here me,

"Dana?" he asked shocked,

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned, "Because you look kind of sad,"

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

"No your not, please don't lie too me,"

"I'm not lying,"

"Miss, could you please take a seat?" the waitress interrupted, damn,

"Oh, sorry. Cody, talk to me later and don't lie," I said sternly but sweetly.

_Knock, knock. Knock, knock._

"Who the hell could that be," I muttered under my breath. It's 11pm, I hadn't invited anyone over. And Kim is asleep. Who the hell is it? I opened the door and saw one of the cutest men alive,

"Dana, I came to talk to you,"

"Oh, Cody. It's late," I stated the obvious,

"Yeah, I know. But I came to talk,"

"Um, come in," I said hesitantly, "Kim's sleeping, so we have to be quiet,"

"Yeah, course. Dana, yeah, I lied to you earlier. And I'm sorry. But I wasn't really sure what I was thinking,"

"Do you know what you're feeling now?" we sat down on the couch,

"Yes, I do. I am realising that taking you to that movie was the biggest dumb ass decision anyone has ever made. And we haven't spoken since then, and I understand. I was an idiot,"

"Cody, it took me a few days, but I am over that movie, and I am sorry for avoiding you, but I didn't leave the hotel suite, because I was too scared, but it's all good now," I told him cheerfully as I gave him a cheeky smile,

"That's not all," he started, "I have something I really need to tell you,"

"Yeah," I began to get scared, because he cupped my face with his hands,

"I like you Dana, I like you a lot, you could even say I,"

"Don't say it, please don't say that word," I think I was about to cry, damn it, I stood up and began to pace, "I hate that word, I **hate** that word, the last time someone said that word, they got their heart broken. Would you like to know who that person was? That person was me Cody,"

"Dana, I'm sorry," he attempted to take hold of my wrist,

"Don't be Cody," I walked into my room without saying anything else. I heard the main door open then close. This was one messed up day.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It's the next night and I am down at the bar of the hotel, again. Drinking myself stupid, Kim and Jasmine went out, I have no idea where, but they left me alone in the bar, well, I told them too. And once again I am contemplating becoming an alcoholic, I have been drinking since 7 it is now 9. I am so drunk; I can barely stay on the stool,

"Then he was about to tell me he loved me," I told the bored barman,

"That's nice miss,"

"No, that's the thing, its not," I rambled on, "I don't like love, it sucks,"

"I know what you mean,"

"Thank-you, high five," I put my hand out and he slapped, "Buddies,"

"Buddies," he repeated. I made friends with a barman, nice.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Randy's POV**

"Hey," I called the barman over,

"Yes, sir,"

"Do me a favour and don't give that lady anymore drinks,"

"Of course sir, she has had a lot to drink,"

**Dana's POV**

"Oi," I said in Aussie Fashion, "Get me another drink,"

"I'm sorry but I can't do that,"

"Did Randy say so?" he nodded and I got up. Holding onto the bar, I walked or stumbled over to Randy, "You think you can tell me when to stop drinking?"

"You have been here for two hours downing shots and beer at any chance you get,"

"I am considering becoming an alcoholic," did I just say that?

"An alcoholic? Vince will fire you so fast,"

"Ah, you're right, I should probably stop,"

"Come on, I'll take you back to your room," he stood up and put his arm around his shoulder keeping me steady.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Thank you Randy," I said in a very drunk voice, "Has anyone ever told you that you're _hot_?"

"I have heard that before,"

"Oh, of course you have," I pulled the card out of my bag and tried to put it in the door without much success,

"Let me do that for you," he took the card out of my hand and stuck it in the door,

"Thank you," then a light went of in my brain, "Kim will be back _very_ soon, you should leave," I said and pushed him out the door, "bye Randy," and I walked back into the room only to have the door open 1 minute later,

"Did I just see Randy come out of our room?" she asked annoyed,

"Yeah, you did," I said trying to be as calm as possible,

"Why?"

"Kim, calm down, he helped me up here from the bar. I could barely stand up. And if it wasn't for him I would still be there,"

"He helped _you_?" she asked amplifying the 'you',

"Yeah he did, now I would like to go to bed, I have a thumping headache," I didn't give her a chance to reply, I walked into the bedroom and closed the door. Since when was _Randy_ nice?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Monday Night Raw

We are doing a US verse the World storyline. Being an Aussie, I am part of 'The World' all storylines will become part of this. American's verse American's will shake hands when another country comes into play. I am going to interrupt Melina facing Beth Phoenix with Katie Lea. Me sporting an Australian Flag and her, the English Flag. But they 'won't know' who it is, because no one knows my music besides me and Vince and the Tech people. It's a WWE production Theme called 'Aussie Beach Babe' and it starts with the sound of the water on the beach. I have to meet up with Katarina Waters, the girl who is Katie Lea. We have to talk it over. The only people not involved heavily with this storyline are the announcers. But they have taken sides. There are going to be some forbidden romances, me and CM Punk. Typical right? I know. They need better ideas. But it's all good,

"Dana!" Katie screamed from down the hall,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just wanted your attention,"

"Well you got it," I laughed,

"We just need to go over what we're gonna say," she told me,

"That America sucks and 'We don't need no damn McDonalds to be happy,'" she just laughed, "We just need to justify that we aren't from America and that it over shadows the other countries. We are doing this for the world! And we will win!" I cheered,

"Damn Straight!" she cheered back. We were going to get right into this. "This is fun and we haven't even started yet!"

"So true!"

"Dana, Kat, you are needed in Stephanie's office," he told us. Vince isn't here. He's leaving it to Steph, the Raw general Manger.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Steph, it's Dana and Kat," I called through the door,

"Come in!" she called back, I opened the door and saw her husband walk out,

"Bye babe," he said,

"Bye hun," she said back,

"Did we interrupt something?" I asked shyly,

"No, not at all. We would like to give you a list of the 'teams'," she said handing me a list,

"Cool, do we have a leader? Because Team America will probably have Shawn and Paul,"

"The names in Bold are the leaders,"

"Thanks," Kat said,

"No problem girls," I followed Kat out the door,

"I wonder who the leaders are," we knew the teams pretty much, but the leaders were a mystery.

Team International

Dana Storm (Australia)

**Santino Marella** (Italy)

Maryse (Montreal, Quebec, Canada)

**Edge** (Toronto, Ontario, Canada)

**Chris Jericho** (Calgary, Alberta)

William Regal (Blackpool, England)

Umaga (The isle of Samoa)

Paul and **Katie Lea** Burchill (Chelsea, England)

D.H Smith (Calgary, Alberta)

**Natalya Neidhart** (Calgary, Alberta, Canada)

Finlay/Hornswoggle (Belfast, Ireland)

Carlito and Primo (The Caribbean)

Kung Fu Naki (Japan)

Kofi Kingston (Jamaica)

The Great Khali/Ranjin Singh (India)

DJ Gabriel (Berkshire, England)

Vladmir Koslov (Russia)

Team United States

Jasmine Reeves

**Shawn Michaels**

**Triple H**

**John Cena**

Batista

Randy Orton

Cody Rhodes

CM Punk

Manu

Mr. Kennedy

McMahon's

Rey Mysterio

Victoria

**Beth Phoenix**

**Mickie James**

Candice

Michelle McCool

Maria

Melina

Kelly Kelly

Miz/Morrison

Hardy Boyz

Ricky Ortiz

Layla

Dolph Ziggler

Jack Swagger

Shelton Benjamin

MVP

R-Truth

Vickie and Chavo

Rest of Roster except announcers

"Look at the difference!" I said glumly,

"We so need to recruit people from FCW,"

"Good luck getting past Vince. Oh My God! YOU ARE A LEADER!!!!!" I squealed,

"I AM!!!" she had this massive grin on her face, "YAY!"

"So is Santino! I can't wait to see that," I giggled,

"Kat," a man came up and wrapped an arm around her waist, John Cena, "I heard you're a leader as well," he smiled,

"I am," she turned to face him, she kissed him lightly,

"I'll be leaving now," they didn't say anything.

Later that night

"Beth and Melina going at it, if Melina wins she becomes the new no.1 contender," then my music started, the crowd screamed happily, not knowing who we were, "What's this King?"

"Is that Dana Storm?" King said excitedly. We had come out with microphones ready to interrupt this match,

"Well, hello Los Angeles," the crowd screamed as I said its name, "You may remember me from last week, Dana Storm and you know my friend Katie Lea,"

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" Beth had grabbed a microphone,

"I thought I would introduce myself, because I am The Thunder from Down Under Dana Storm,"

"You're the Australian girl," Melina butt in,

"That I am,"

"Australian's don't belong in the WWE," Beth told me,

"Excuse me? What right do you _Americans_ have to tell me where I do and don't belong?" I retorted,

"We can say what we want,"

"American's are nothing but brainless slobs," Katie cut in,

"I thought you two were in a match, don't stop because of us," I smiled, "I think we'll let them finish," and we walked backstage, Kat went off in the opposite direction to me, halfway down the hall someone talked to me,

"Dana, I need to talk to you,"

**a/n who is it? I still haven't figured it out yet. XD R&R peoples!**


	5. Making Ground and Playing Fair

**a/n so I know who it is! Thank you to Kayla Smiley for the review! It means so much!**** And even I get confused, sorry, I will try and make it more readable. Who's dating who comes out heaps in this story. So YEAH! Thanks for getting this far, hope you read further!**

**Randy's POV**

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked Dana very concerned,

"I'm not the bloody doctor Randy!" she snapped,

"I know, I'm sorry," I quickly got quiet. I don't like it when she's angry. Last time she was angry with me, I got slapped three times. And it hurt,

"Miss Jackson, Mr Orton we would like to speak with you," we followed the Doc out of the room to an office, "We have done some basic medical tests. But we can't do anything further until we know what happened," he turned straight to Dana,

"Look, Doc. I have no clue what happened, I was cutting a promo to a billion people around the world, when I walked backstage Randy pulled me into a room, where I saw her on the floor,"

"Mr Orton," the doctor pushed,

**xxxxx**

_~Flashback~_

"_Randy, can we talk, about us," Kim said as she walked into my locker room, "I know there was no us, but why didn't you say so?"_

"_Kim, let me be honest with you. I liked you a hell of a lot. And you meant so much to me. But when you wouldn't do it with me, let's just put it this way. I had an itch; I really needed to scratch,"_

"_That is so typical Randy, that is so cliché!" she screamed, "I know it must have been a really big itch, but you couldn't hold out for a bit longer?"_

"_How much longer are we talking?" he said in his on screen manner, although they weren't on TV,_

"_If you needed it that bad, you could've got me drunk,"_

"_I am not taking advantage of women!" I retorted,_

"_Well, if I wasn't drunk you wouldn't have been taking advantage of me," she flirted. And then something very strange and awfully scary happened. She fell to the floor. Out of nowhere she fell. I tried my best to catch her. But I was a second too late. And she hit her head on the bench. I heard people walking past; I stuck my head out the door,_

"_Dana, I need to talk to you,"_

_~End Flashback~_

"I really didn't need to hear the first part," Dana gagged,

"Thank you Mr Orton," the Doc said,

"Please call me Randy, Mr Orton makes me sound old," I suggested,

"Randy, you say she fell over without warning?" I nodded, "And she hit her head?"

"Yeah, and I can't believe I didn't catch her!" I scolded myself,

"Randy, it's not your fault, you were stunned, it's okay," Dana patted my hand,

"We have to get your in for an MRI immediately. Thank you for the information," the Doc led us out of the room and I just sighed,

"Randy it's not your fault, we don't know what brought this on," Dana tried to comfort me. It didn't work to well.

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Dana's POV**

"Kim," I said quietly, "Kim you there?"

"Dana, I don't think you should wake her,"

"She stirred Randy, she is going to be awake soon!" I snap,

"Just please, calm down. She is going to be fine; the doctor just said she was just tired,"

"Randy, do you know, I have never been so scared in my life," I told him, "Not even when my dad was sent to jail. Kim is like a sister to me, she has always been there for me. We met in Australia when she was on holidays. When we came here, she was the first person I rang. And it turns out we lived just down the street from each. And the Hardy's, they are such awesome people, and Shannon is just kick ass, and Shane, he is totally cool,"

"Dana stop rambling,"

"Kim? Oh, Kimmy!" I squealed, "You're okay! Kimmy!" I got up and gave her a big hug,

"Dane, why the hell am I in a hospital?" she asked, beginning to realise her surroundings,

"Don't you remember?"

"I was talking to Randy," his head shook at the mention of his name, "and then I go blank," I turned to Randy to see if he was going to say anything,

"Kim, you fell, and hit you're head on a bench," this seemed to flick a switch in Randy's brain,

"I am so sorry. I should have caught you. And I don't know why I didn't, I am so sorry Kim, and not just for before but for the whole Melina thing, that was fucked up and I am so sorry,"

"Randy, shut up," she told him, "I don't care that you slept with Melina, as for letting me fall, at least you tried," she smiled.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

And I am alone again. Although this time I am happy and not contemplating becoming an alcoholic which is a _great_ thing. I am not even in the bar. I am in the hotel room fulfilling my obsession for Kid/Teenage Movies. I am 22 so I am still pretty much a Teenager. Right now I am watching Nancy Drew. Random, I know right. Corky is my favourite, he's so lame and funny. Sorry, rambling again. Randy and Kim are happy, Jasmine is probably down at the bar, Ted is still filming that bloody movie, it better be good, and I haven't spoken to Cody since the whole _love_ thing. Ugh I really hate love. Funny ain't it? Hating love. My dumb ass boyfriend, I told him I loved him, he told me he cheated on me. Isn't that just awesome? I would have killed him had it not been for my best friend and next door neighbour Jarred coming to see his mate. Yeah they were mates; Jarred wouldn't speak to him after though. He may have yelled at him but I was in the car. I miss Jaz-man. He was so funny; there were a lot of us that hung together. Jarred was the funny one, I was the sweet bubbly one, Matt (my ex) was the 'coolest' then we all turned on him. We had every stereotype in our group. There were heaps of us. We would often hang in smaller groups though. But we were all tight. I speak to much don't I? Think of it this way, you'll know me really well soon enough. Nancy Drew is finished; I missed most of it because I was speaking to you. Only a few people have pulled me up on my accent. But I just tell them that theirs is worse. Heaps of people say G'day to me, I just laugh in their face. Only old Aussie's say that,

"How's it going girl?" Randy asked as he walked into the room,

"Eh, watching some kid's movies," I replied,

"Sweet," he decided after 30 seconds of thought,

"Umm, Randy?" I questioned, he nodded his answer yes, "Where's Kim?"

"She said she was coming up," he replied and I gave him the evil eye,

"You better get off your ass and find her right now, or," I stopped and showed him the hand that had slapped three times across the face, and I looked at it,

"Or I get slapped, got it," he quickly walked out the door to avoid my waiting hand.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Randy's POV**

I scanned the halls looking for my brown haired girlfriend. I didn't know why she hadn't come back. She was getting a bite to eat from one of the shops down stairs. She can't have got lost. It is impossible to get lost in this hotel. Wait, what if she's fallen down again? Shit!

"Kim?" I called loudly, "Kim, where are you?"

"Randy, is everything okay?" I heard the familiar female voice,

"Oh my God," I sighed, "where the hell have you been?"

"Over protective much?" she said in a real girly voice,

"I thought you fell over again," I said hugging her tightly,

"No, I was just talkin' to Cody," she said calmly,

"As in Runnels? I don't think Dane will like that," I told her as we headed back to the room,

"Dane will get over it. And hopefully soon, whiney Cody is pissing me off," she laughed,

"He can do that to people. What did you have in mind?"

"I am not gonna tell you, but Dana's birthday is next Saturday,"

"23?" I enquired her age,

"Yeah, and we are going to invite Matt, Jeff, Greg and Shannon and their friends and others from Smackdown and ECW. She is going home, Ric and Angelina, her mum, are helping with the surprise, they are going to take her out for a late lunch and when she gets back, there we are waiting for her,"

"And what does this have to do with Runnels?"

"It's a surprise!" she exclaimed. I grumbled because of the secret.

**xxxxxxxx**

**Dana's POV**

I turn 23 tomorrow. I don't think anyone knows. No one's said anything, including me. I'd rather not have this big fuss about me. I never really liked attention, I am a shy person. And here I am working for WWE. I always contradict myself; I should probably stop doing that. Anyways, I am going out for dinner with mum and Ric to some Greek Restaurant. It's apparently 5 stars. So it better be good. Heading back to NC tonight, thank god. I miss mum and Ric, and I want to see Shannon again. We became good friends, idiots to say the least. But I miss him! I haven't seen Gregory much either, that little episode with Jeff was the first time I had seen him in ages. Matt is the mature one, which isn't saying much. He is as much of a moron as the rest of us, but when it comes to being over protective, you can count on Matthew Moore Hardy. Actually, you can count on any of them to stick up for you. They all act like big brothers. And I love them for it. Low by Flo Rida came out of my mobile. Caller I.D read Junior, Ted,

"Junior!" I said to answer it,

"Hey Dana!" he said back, "I called to say Happy Birthday for tomorrow in case I don't have time,"

"Thank you Ted! But who told you it was my birthday?"

"I believe it was Kim,"

"That sounds bout right," I laughed, "When do you finish filming the movie?"

"A couple more weeks,"

"That's too long!" I fake whine, "I am lonely!"

"What about Kim? And there's always Cody," oh yeah, him…

"Kim and Randy are back together and I haven't spoken to Cody for awhile,"

"I think Cody mentioned that. Sorry,"

"Eh, Kim's happy, and I sort of screamed at the poor guy. I could have been a bit more civil,"

"We can all be more civil at those times. Oh Dana, sorry, but I have a movie to film,"

"This movie better be good. You've been gone to long,"

"Aw, I miss you too. I will call ya as soon as I'm finish. I promise,"

"Fine, Bye," and we hung up. Ted is so cool.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**12:27 am 20/9/08**

I woke up on the plane and as of 27 minutes ago, I am 23, "Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me, I look like a monkey, but I'm now 23," was what I sang to myself. I sing a song every year. This year has to be the best, believe it or not. Uh oh, sleep time.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**9:53 20/9/08**

"Dana, get up," my younger brother shook me awake, "It's your Birthday!" he said excitedly. I have no idea what I am doing in my old bed. I must have been half asleep when I got off the plane,

"How come, everybody is more excited it's my birthday than I am?"

"Because, I don't know. But it's your birthday and mum wants you up,"

"I wanna sleep in on my birthday,"

"It's 10 o'clock,"

"Damn, okay, I'm getting up, slowly," but he wouldn't have any of that, he pulled me outta bed, "What is your problem?" I snapped, "Ah, sorry, sorry. Not a morning person,"

"Ya got that right," the 14 year old said a bit less cheerful, "Now hurry up mum's waiting." I walked down stairs to pancakes and Mum, Kyle (14 year old pain in the ass), Ric and his son Reid,

"Happy Birthday sweetheart!" Mum ran up and gave me a big hug and kiss,

"Happy Birthday Dana," Ric said,

"Happy Birthday Sis," Reid said to me,

"Thanks," and we opened presents and I got this cute as bracelet from mum and Ric, Kyle got me this thing, I don't even know what it is, so I can't tell you. I didn't expect Reid to get me a present, but he got me a necklace that says 'Forever Me' in big letters, which I smiled widely and gave him a big hug, because that's who I plan to be forever 'Forever Me'. He laughed and hugged me back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kimberley's POV**

"They're leaving in 5," Reid said,

"Thanks," and I hung up and turned to Randy "We're on our way,"

"I still can't believe you are planning something with Cody, and you aren't telling me,"

"Trust me, you'll forgive me!" Ric's car pulled out of the driveway we waited until they were out of site until we went in. Reid was waiting at the door for us,

"Come in and go wild," he instructed. It wasn't long before Matt and Jeff came in closely followed by Shannon and Shane to help up set up. Then after that everyone came and we heard a car pull up in the driveway,

"Everyone hide!" I yelled, but not so loud as they could hear me outside, it didn't take long before the door opened and…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Dana's POV**

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DANA!" Woah,

"OH MY GOD!!!!" I screamed with delight, "KIM! GET OVER HERE!" I screamed,

"Happy Birthday?" she said not too sure if I was going to kill her or not,

"Thank you Kim!"

"Yeah, I knew you'd like it!" she hugged me and ran off to find someone. I should have known she was going to do this; it's so typical of her. I headed off to my room to be greeted by a whole bunch of presents,

"Wow, some of these are really big," she exclaimed, she turned 23 not 21,

"I think I'm the biggest," a voice said from behind the pile of wrapped gifts,

"Um, probably, who is it?" she knew it was male,

"It's the guy that sort of has a crush on you," Cody,

"Hey Cody," I said slowly,

"Hi, look, you don't have to listen to me, you don't have to look at me and you can leave right now, but sometime soon we are gonna sort this out and I am not going to drop the L bomb,"

"I am going to listen to you, I am going to look at you and I am not going to leave right now, and yes we are gonna sort this out, and no you are not going to dropped L bomb," I recited what he said changing and adding select words. We really had to sort this out,

"So you aren't going to yell at me?"

"I am over yelling, I do it too much," I told him,

"Good, coz I don't think my ears can take it,"

"That's nice," I laughed, "So where do we start?"

"Sorry?" he asked, I laughed, "Hey, I'm serious, it was a bit soon to be saying _the_ word and I really do apologise for it,"

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have blown up in your face like that, it was a bit over dramatic,"

"Just a bit," I gave him a little evil eye, "Sorry, so are we friends or what?"

"Friends," I turned towards the door, only to turn back, "Until one of us messes up,"

"10 bucks on you," he laughed,

"Smooth Cody," I laughed back and walked out the door heading back to my party. Cody and I are friends and nothing is going to screw this up. This was a really rockin' party, I'm yours by Jason Mraz was currently playing and people were dancing up a sweat, including mum and Ric. Kyle had caught the attention of some Diva's not in the way he would have liked, but he _is_ 14. I saw Reid talking to, a little flirty, Maryse and he was smiling like no man. Randy and Kim were grinding into each other. But she noticed me and whispered something to him, and started walking over,

"Did you see my present for you?" she asked cheekily,

"You planted Cody in my room behind all my presents didn't you?" we made up, but she is going to get it. She wasn't Playing Fair.

**a/n PLAYING FAIR! I mentioned it, I promised myself I would soon, and YEAH! K, so Read and Review please! But I will except story alerts and faves, it's fine my be! And you read this far, THANK YOU!**


	6. So Who's Hot?

**a/n so hey peeps. Just read it. Once again thanks to **_Kayla Smiley_**! You rock, thank you for reviewing! Also thanks to **_Jasmine Delilah - Renesmee_ **and**_ xXxhardyortonchickxXx_**. :D so enjoy…**

**xxxxxxxx**

**Dana****'s POV**

"Well, it depends if your still fighting or not,"

"What is your problem! We were fighting!"

"_Were_ so you aren't anymore?"

"I could have punched his face in!" I screamed at her,

"So, you didn't? You're friends again!"

"I'm going to kill you!" I ignored her again,

"Don't do that, she was just trying to help me," Cody came to her defence,

"Don't take her side!" I yelled jokingly, "You are already on thin ice!"

"Calm down kids. No need to fight!" Randy came over,

"Randy, did you know about this?!"

"Well, yeah. But I told her not to do it," he then changed the subject, "I like your necklace,"

"Oh I know! Reid gave it to me! Isn't it great!"

"Why thank you. I do have great taste don't I?" Reid came up behind me,

"Yes you do! Thank you again," I hugged him again, "I love you Bro,"

"Love you to Dana!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It's the morning after the night before. It sounds like I slept with someone doesn't it? But relax, I didn't! but I had to push so many presents off my bed so I could sleep on it. Last night was a set up. But everyone bought me massive presents! I am so flattered. I don't think I had met half the people there. Sure there was Matt, Jeff, Shannon and Shane and some other people from Raw. But there were people from Smackdown and ECW I had never met. Yet, they got me presents. I feel loved. I should probably get round to opening them soon. But I need to have a shower and get dressed before I do that. Twenty minutes later I was changed into my track pants and a jumper, hair still wet. I headed downstairs to the lovely smell of strong coffee, because of that I had a skip in my step. But what was at the end of the hall was not what I was expecting to see,

"TED!" I said loudly running into his open arms for a big _Teddy_ Bear hug, "What are you doing here?" I said pulling away,

"Well, yesterday was this pretty girls birthday, and I though I would come and give her the present I," he paused, "haven't bought yet,"

"Smooth Ted," Reid said emerging from the bathroom,

"Shut it Reid!" he growled jokingly, "So I thought I'd come over and take her shopping,"

"I appreciate it Ted," I said and I was pretty sure I saw him crumble inside, "But you should see the amount of presents in my room. It's freaking amazing!"

"But _I_ haven't gotten you a present, so go and get changed and we can go,"

"Add to my massive pile then," I said jokingly, making sure to stress all the syllables and shake my head while I was saying.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"You know what you can get me for my birthday?" he shook his head no, "Breakfast,"

"I'm getting you a proper present,"

"Okay, but while you do that, I'll get breakfast while _you_ go find me another present," I said walking off to the food court, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back,

"Nope, we get a present then we get breakfast," I put on a child's angry face, "Calm down tiger,"

"Then where do we go?"

**xxxxxxxxx**

"Why thank you Mr. DiBiase," I said in a very cow boy like voice,

"No problem Dan," he said laughing,

"It's gorgeous," I smiled. He got me a top, I know a top sounds lame, but it's really nice. It's a Minnie Mouse tee in pink and black,

"Now how bout that breakfast?"

"Gladly. I want Maccas,"

"Macca's it is," we got our breakfast and we got to talking, my past life,

"My dad's an ass," I said up front about it, "He get's into drugs, starts beating mum," I scowled, "Then he get's caught for drug trafficking and the latter of before," now I started smiling, "And the fucker get's put into jail. Mum files for divorce, we move here to Charlotte mum meets Ric, mum and Ric fall in love, Mum and Ric get married!"

"That's your life story?"

"No it's actually mums but, whatcha gonna do?" I said shrugging,

"Believe I can't do anything," I smiled stupidly before digging through my bag for my phone. It's an iphone! Well anyways,

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Cody****'s POV**

"_Cody! My man! How's it goin?"_ she said cheerfully,

"It's good. Hey, coz we're friends again. I was wondering if we could see a movie later,"

"_Yeah of course. But I am choosing. Oh and Ted is here with me, could he come?"_

"Yeah, I don't think I'll be choosing the movie ever again," I laughed, "Yeah Ted can come," I said before being interrupted by a bimbo by the name of Barbie Blank,

"Cody! You're going to the movies? Can I come?" she asked in her sweetest voice, I groaned,

"_What's with the groaning,"_ busted,

"Nothing. Barbie wants to come to the movies with us. Is that cool?" please say no, please say no,

"_Yeah of course. I'll pick a movie and tell you the time, aight?" _ No!

"Yep. Sounds good. See ya later,"

"_Bye Cody!"_ damn it Barb,

"Yeah you can come," a smile formed on her face,

"Yay!" she said hugging me, "What time? And what movie?"

"I dunno. Dana's choosing,"

"Alright. Text me when you know. Luv ya," she said before kissing my cheek and skipping off to the elevator. I swear she thinks we're going out.

**xxxxxx**

**Ted's POV**

"Barbie's coming too!" Dana said excitedly,

"Why's that a good thing?" I asked curiously,

"I don't know, but I get to meet some new people,"

"Hey, you knew about Cody being my big present didn't you?" she asked her eyes scanning my face for the hint of a lie,

"Yes I did," I said honestly trying to keep a straight face,

"I thought you were my friend!"

"I am! But I am also Cody's best friend, so I suppose he comes first,"

"Yeah whatever," she said going sour, "I need to check the movie times," she picked up her bag and walked towards the cinema,

"Dana!" I called out after her. She turned around with a cheeky smile on her face,

"I was just joshing ya!" she said sticking her tongue out.

**xxxxxx**

**7:15 pm-Cinema****'s**

**Dana's POV**

"Oh my God," Ted said smacking his mouth over his hand like an idiot,

"What?" he answered by pointing in the direction of the shocking thing. I turned to face that direction,

"Oh God," I said also smacking my hand on my mouth. In walked a grumpy Cody and his arm linked with Barbie Blank's. She had her hand on the linked arm and his free hand was in his pocket, his hood over his head,

"There they are," he said to her trying to pry her out of his grip, she smiled and let go, running up to us and grabbing me in a big hug,

"Hi Dana! I'm Barbara. But you can call me Barb or Barbie," she said letting go,

"Ah, yeah okay," I said awkwardly while Ted and Cody 'man hugged',

"When'd ya get a girlfriend?" I heard Ted laugh,

"God help me," Cody said punching Ted as they let go,

"Dana? What movie are we seeing?" Barbara asked once again clinging to Cody who cringed at the touch,

"Ah, Role Models. It's starts in 15 time to get tickets and popcorn." I gave Cody an apologetic look but looked away quickly so Barbara wouldn't see.

**xxxxxxx**

**9:10pm-After the movie…**

"Oh my lord, I love Augie!" I said enthusiastically when we were back out in the foyer,

"Are you serious? Augie's a freak!" Barbie said with a look of disgust on her face, I looked at her like she was an idiot and rolled my eyes, which she didn't see, "Sean William Scott is so much hotter,"

"Did I ever say McLovin' was hot?"

"No, but when you say you love someone it means you think they're hot," she said blondly, I took that moment to look and Cody and smirk friendly remembering the 'love' moment,

"He's 19,"

"So he can still be hot, your like what? 25?"

"22," I said coldly, "Hey I should get going. Ted do you want a ride home or you wanna go with Cody?"

"I'll go with Cody, you should get some rest," he said, but I knew he was going to help Cody with Barbie. We all walked out to our cars when I stopped, and said,

"Dude, where's my car?" I said, Barbie looked lost but Cody knew what I was on about,

"Where's your car dude?"

"_DUDE_! Where's my car?"

"Where's your car dude?" we imitated Jesse and Chester from 'Dude, where's my Car?' before…

"STOP IT!" Barbie snapped, "I hate that movie,"

"How could you hate that movie? It's like the best ever!" I said to her,

"It's annoying. Dude where's my car? Where's your car dude?" she mocked us,

"Yeah whatever. Later Bitches!" I said jokingly, imitating Regina George from Mean Girls,

"She's such a bitch," I heard before I closed my door.

"That's me," I said proudly pulling out of the car park.

**xxxxxx**

**The next morning.**

"Morning Sunshine," I greeted Kyle pinching his cheek as I walked down the stairs,

"Why so cheery? It's kind of freaking me out…"

"I don't know," I said slowly, "Did you give me anything last night?" I eyed him suspiciously,

"I swear I didn't do anything!" he put his hands up mocking surrender,

"La la la la, la la la la, Ey Ey Ey, SUNSHINE!" I sang happily,

"Who are you and what have you done Dana?" Reid asked coming out of the bathroom,

"I don't know either," I said smiling. Who am I? I skipped towards the table and didn't grab any coffee just some OJ before pulling out the toaster for breakfast,

"How do you eat that stuff?" Reid asked coming into the kitchen and opening the fridge,

"Vegemite? It's an Aussie thing you wouldn't understand," I smiled referencing Twilight, I hate that book and that movie but Kim loves it, she is Team Edward. Although I don't like it, go Team Jacob! But before I could take a bite out of my toast Kyle swiped it out of my hands and smiled mischievously and he took a big chunk out of it,

"Moron,"

"Dumbfu-"

"You say it, I tell mum," I joked, he just smiled and walked off,

"You have issue's," Reid pointed out,

"And don't I know it," I said proudly. At that moment the phone rang and before anyone else could answer it, "Yello,"

"Is Dana there?" ah, Kim,

"Yo, it's me,"

"Dane have you been doing pot?"

"Yeah we still haven't figured that out yet,"

"Oh, lol. Anyways, we hanging out today? Coz you sorta blew me and Jaz off to hang out with your two lovers,"

"Oh," I gasped, "Don't go there. Besides Cody's being stalked by Kelly Kelly. Besides, we have show. And I gotta get ready to leave!"

"Oh shit. You suck. We left yesterday!"

"Jesus! You could have told me!"

"Sorry. But Kyle told us you was hanging out with the boys,"

"Kyle is so not on my nice list anymore,"

"Yeah. You say that now!" Kyle said,

"Get lost!" I shot at him, "Well my flight to Florida is like in 3 hours. So I gotta go. Love you!"

"Yeah kay, Love you too!"

**xxxxxxxx**

**8pm Monday Night Raw****…**

ECW first, more reason for me to say shit about America. Then Raw, Santino's dumping Beth. And a hole lot of other crap. So I am walking around backstage waiting for my shot in the ring. I am going to help Finlay and Hornswoggle win a match against the Miz and Morrison. Other people are making this storyline work. Ted still isn't back yet, but I am getting more used to it and me and Cody are friends. Jaz and Kim should be around here somewhere. Over there? Nope. There? Nope. There? Nop… oh wait, yep.

"Kimberley!"

"Dana! There you are!" Kim hugged me,

"Hey Dana, how are you?" Jasmine asked hugging me too,

"Hey Jasmine! I good, how bout you?" I asked back,

"Yeah, it's all good. I think Kim has something she wants to say to you," she said pushing Kim,

"Sorry for using your birthday as an excuse to make you forgive Cody,"

"Meh, it's cool, we are talking now and we are friends so, Yeah. And one more thing, I think Barbie thinks she's going out with Cody, but they're not. It's fucking hilarious!"

"Did you know that's really mean?" a males voice said behind me,

"I'm sorry Cody, but is," I hugged him when I turned around. We all chatted for 5 minutes when an out of breath Blonde appropriately named Barbie Blank run up to Cody and kissed him. Me, Kim and Jas, all stifled laughs,

"Hey Baby," she said, what I assume was meant to be, seductively,

"Hey Barb,"

"How are you?" she questioned facing him and rubbing a hand over his bare chest,

"I'm fine. How are you?" he said trying to act cool,

"I'm great thanks. Are we still hanging out later?" she stopped being so bubbly at this point and got this real cute but serious look on her face, you could tell she really wanted to be with him,

"Yeah of course," he smiled sincerely,

"Okay, I'll see you later?" she asked still with that look,

"Always," he smiled again,

"Awwww," Jas and Kim said together. But I couldn't say anything, I had this feeling I don't know if it was envy or what. But it felt weird. Cody looked really sincere at the last part, and so did Barbie,

"Shut up!" he said going slightly red,

"She really likes you," I got the guts to say,

"Yeah I know," he said, a hint of gladness in his voice,

"Do you like her?" I didn't mean to pry, but I had to know,

"I'm not sure, she's a bit clingy, but just before she left she… she, I don't know," he said truthfully. I stayed quiet for a minute before speaking,

"I, uh, have to go find Katie, bye." I said quickly walking past them, not knowing where I was heading. I shouldn't feel this upset, or angry, Cody and I aren't going out. Sure he was about to profess his love for me, but I told him to get stuffed pretty much. But my thoughts were cut short when I found the girl I wanted to see,

"You ready to show these Yanks what we've got?"

"As ready as ever," we linked arms and walked towards the curtain to perform for ECW.

**So I hoped you like it. I went too the Kelly/Cody stage. I don****'t like them together, but it was either her or Alicia Fox, I think Kelly is better. XD**


	7. Romance's shall Blossom

_**a/n so lets just say for the sake of this story, all the people that are here now have been here since September. And they all have the same demeanour until I change it… and also Ted wasn't out til October, but he was out at the end of August in this. He will be back before the new year. And last chapter I said Dana was 22, then I remembered she's had her birthday. Thanks to the always faithful, **__Kayla Smiley_**, **_Jasmine Delilah-Renesmee _**and **_xXxhardyortonchickxXx_**. YOU GUYS RULE!!! Keep reading!**

"Hey Hey! If it isn't Fin-lay!" I said walking up to the Irishman and his 'son' Hornswoggle, Dylan Postl,

"How are you Dana,"

"I'm good thanks Fin. How's it going Hornswoggle?" I asked as he got really excited and started humping my leg,

"Hornswoggle! That's enough!" he scolded, Hornswoggle made weird noise before running off, "Dana, I would love to say and chat, but I have a son to catch," I nodded as he ran off shouting after his 'son',

"Later!"

The end of the match came quick Miz & Morrison were on a roll. But I ran out really distressed. I got on the apron and was talking to the ref,

"Help! Help! I need help!"

"What's wrong?" he asked,

"Come! I need help!" while I was doing this Miz had been tripped my Hornswoggle and Morrison was wondering what the hell I was doing, this gave time for Finlay to grab his Shillelagh. He clocked him over the head and I jumped off,

"He's okay," Katie said coming up behind me,

"Oh, never mind," I jumped off the apron. Finlay had pinned John and the ref turned around and counted to three. I smiled wickedly. I gave Finlay thumbs up before I left.

"You were great girl!" Jasmine said when we walked back,

"It wasn't that hard…" I said modestly,

"Yeah yeah. Well you and me are starting a feud on Raw, so be ready,"

"Hey, its mine and your debut match. And Steph hasn't told us who's winning!"

"Yeah, you go check that out while I get changed,"

**xxxxxxx**

Monday Night Raw

"Well look at this King, here come Dana Storm with an _Australian_ flag and Katie Lea Burchill with the _English_ flag," Michael Cole said in disgust, King didn't reply, I walked out to my music and walked down the ramp smiling arrogantly,

"On her way to the ring from Melbourne, Australia, 'The Thunder from Down Under' Dana Storm," Lillian introduced me. I got booed like before but the best part is, this is my debut match and its against Jasmine Reeves, her music started, and I have to say I was a little envious. It was She's a rebel by Green day,

"And her opponent from Chicago, Illinois Jasmine Punk!" I stood there with my mouth open, I looked at Katie, seriously wondering what the hell was going on,

"PUNK?!" I exclaimed shocked, Katie shrugged before grabbing my flag and rolling out of the ring. I stared in her the eyes secretly saying 'Its on Bitch!' jokingly of course.

We locked up and I got her into a headlock, she countered and slammed me to the mat, I feigned pain. She pulled me up by the hair and looked at me, she ran to the ropes and tried to clothesline me, but I fell to the floor dodging her, I stood back up when she came back, I smashed my elbow in her face and she fell. I went for the pin but she kicked out at one and a half. I slammed my fists to the mat but she took advantage and went for the face buster, I reversed it and turned it into a 'Thunder Storm', a swinging neck breaker, I would have gone for the pin, but why not make this country hate me even more? I thought jokingly, I got her in 'Aussie Pride', an arm trap cross face, she tapped out after a struggle. The ref rung the bell and told me to get off, you think I did? I kept it on despite her continuous struggle the ref tried to get me off but Katie pushed him away. I held on for a few minutes before CM Punk's music came on I let go but stayed in the ring he ran down and when he was on the apron he looked at me, I looked at Jasmine,

"Go on," I said motioning to her, he stepped in and picked her up, "Good luck with that, she's a fat ass," he took her up the ramp and a few minutes later I walked up.

"I don't have a fat ass!" Jasmine exclaimed,

"Hey, I have to make them hate me," I defended myself, "Hey I don't have to do anything else tonight, so I'm gonna head back,"

"Yeah okay. I think I have to cut a promo with Punk… and Kim's still doing pyro. So you right to go back on her own?"

"Yeah it's cool. Great work out there!" I said waving good bye. I walked to the production truck and said bye to Kim before I got in my car and drove back to the hotel.

**xxxxxxx**

I woke up smiling. It was 10 am and last night I had won my first match! I laid there thinking about the previous night. Then my face dropped, pictures of Blank and Runnels going through my head,

"Dana! Don't be so god damn stupid! You shouldn't care! You shouldn't care!"

"Shouldn't care about what…?" Kimberly came out of the bathroom,

"Uh what?" I said trying to act as if I was sleep talking,

"Hey, I'm not an idiot. That was no sleep talking crap," she sat on my bed, "So why shouldn't you care?"

"Nothing," I said denying it, "I think I had a dream is all,"

"Yeah right! That wasn't a dream. Now spill up," I sat there quiet in hopes she would leave me alone, "Fine, but I am going to get this out of you!" she got up patting my back and going back to the bathroom. I rolled onto my stomach and groaned into my pillow.

"Get up lazy ass," Jasmine walked into our room, "Get up! We're going shopping!" she told me. I groaned and buried my head into the pillow,

"No!" I said lazily,

"Uh, yeah! So get up!" Kim came in,

"I'm tired!"

"You went to bed before all of us last night! So get up!"

"NO!!!!!!!"

"Okay, back up plan," Jasmine said. I had the urge to shoot straight up as I heard the door open and an extra set of feet come into the room,

"Hey Dan, wake up," a males voice said, "Come on Dana. Get up," he said he pulled the blankets down and started rubbing my back. Shivers went down my spine, "Hey, come on get up," I wasn't going to budge just because Cody Runnels came into the room, "Get up now!"

"Woah! I'm up, I'm up!" I said scared. Cody sounded really angry, "Oh God. Don't kill me!"

"Hey relax babe, I was joking," he said rubbing my calf as I was now sitting,

"Hey! Watch it! You shouldn't do that!" I reminded him he was on thin ice and I threw a pillow. Almost instantly regretting it, he had removed his hand from my leg. I almost frowned,

"So get up get ready, we're going shopping,"

**xxxxxx**

"Yo, Dana, you going to tell me what 'You shouldn't care! You shouldn't care!' was all about?"

"I told you I had a dream!" I said nudging her side, trying to not spill my fries,

"You know you looked pretty cosy with Cody this morning," Jas told me,

"How so?" I asked trying to refrain from blushing,

"When he was rubbing your leg," she informed popping more fries into her mouth,

"It was nothing,"

"Bull crap it was. And you shivered when he touched your back!" Kim added,

"So since when did you two start to care?"

"Since this morning," Jas said calmly,

"Good for you!" I said faking enthusiasm and walking off. I walked to no place in particular just wanting to hide the fact that I had a little crush on Cody Runnels. There! I said it. I might have a little crush on Cody Runnels,

"I did not just think that!" I said out loud,

"Think what?" the man I was crushing on came up making me jump, "Oh sorry,"

"It's cool and nothing," I answered quickly, "Hey? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, um, Barb is in that shop trying on some stuff,"

"Are you two like going out?" I asked trying my best to act casual,

"Yeah I think so,"

"Oh," said disappointed, then realising I should be, "That's great,"

**Cody's POV**

"I'm back! Oh, hi Dana," Barbara came out and hugged me then turned to Dana and hugged her,

"How'd it go?" I asked as she came back to my side and I put my arm around her waist,

"It was good, I got some new shoes and some new jeans,"

"Nice," I said sweetly. We chatted for a few minutes when two girls came up,

"You know you like him!" Kim said,

"And it's obvious he likes you too!" Jasmine said less than a second later,

"Who likes who?" Blank asked, all three of us stalled, we couldn't say Cody. So who were we going to say?

"Ted!" Jasmine blurted out randomly, I looked at her the same way I did last night,

"WHAT?!" me, Kim, Cody and Barbie said in unison.

"T-t-ed-d," I choked out. She likes _TED_!

"Oh good for you! You two would look great together!" Barbie said happily after getting over the initial shock,

"Oh, um thanks," she said, "Can I talk to you two for a minute?" she asked of the girls that blabbed,

"Isn't that cute. Dana and Ted like each other!"

"Wait. How did _you_ know?"

"Well, if you had been paying attention at the movies, you could see that they like each other," isn't that fucking fantastic!

**Dana's POV**

"TED?!" I said loudly when we were out of earshot, "I like Ted do I? What is your problem?!"

"I had to say _something_!"

"Did it have to be Ted?"

"You haven't hung out with anyone else!"

"You could have said Jeff!"

"Jeff's like 10 years older than you!"

"Then Shane or Shannon! Why TED?!"

"I said the first person that came to mind!"

"Kelly thinks we would look great together! You have gotten me into a shit load of trouble!"

"I'm sorry!"

"You should be!" this was an argument between me and Jasmine, Kim had kept quite. Until she decided to burst out laughing,

"What's so Funny?!" me and Jasmine said in unison,

"I thought of How I Met your Mother," we both looked at her as if she was an idiot, "You know, Ted Moseby…" we shook our heads. We knew what the show was, but we didn't know why she was mentioning it, "It's just sounds like something Lily and Robin would be arguing about…" it was silent for maybe 30 seconds and we all started laughing again,

"Hey I think we should get out of here," I suggested.

**xxxx**

"Hey Dana, how olds your mum?" Jasmine asked,

"Uh, 52 I think. Wait, why do you wanna know?"

"I was just wondering. Coz Ric's 59 right? I was just wondering if your mum was a Gold Digger,"

"My mum is _NOT_ a Gold Digger!"

"I know I know! Sorry!" My mum is _not_ a Gold Digger! She's in love! Damn some people. Just because she married Ric Flair, doesn't mean she's a Gold Digger Dammit! People get these whacked out idea's! I mean come on build a bridge and get over it! Some people make me so angry! And today is Jasmine's day. Ted, I mean TED! Theodore Marvin DiBiase Junior. Oh God. And he likes me too? She has possibly ruined two peoples lives!

**xxxxxxx**

It is now Friday the third of October. More shows of showing my disgust with America, Punk giving me looks and so on. I am now in my hotel room getting ready for a party. John Hennigan's Party. In some state in America. I'm sort of scared about this party. My first, besides my own, WWE party. I don't know what shit they do at these parties!

"You ready?" Katie asked the three of us, "Coz Randy's at the door,"

"Yeah!" Kim ran to the door and gave Randy a big smooch, which he returned,

"Stop the love fest and lets get going!" I shouted. to tell the truth, I am nervous, like really nervous! I don't know what sort of shit they do at these parties. I don't even know how many people are going! Oh, god. Random people could be there! What the hell have I gotten myself into?

"Come on, you're the one that wanted to leave!" Jasmine said. We walked to the elevator and instead of pressing the ground floor button, Randy pressed 300. That's the penthouse! Oh my fucking God! John Hennigan got the penthouse for party! He is turning 29 and he got the _Penthouse_!

"How many people are going to be there?"

"10 to 15 I think… but I'm not sure. It shouldn't be much more than that," Katie said,

"If it isn't that much, then why was I invited?"

"Well, Randy was invited, then Kim was, then you and Jasmine were,"

"Coz that totally makes sense,"

"Oh and Cody and Barbie are going to be there. And I heard rumours Ted's going to pop in," my jaw dropped. Oh no this can't be good. We got to the top floor and all walked in. I was wearing black tights with a short patterned dress. My hair was out as normal, with a blue headband. Jasmine was wearing this really short skirt and a tight revealing top, pretty much making a slut out of herself. Kim was wearing skinny jeans and one of Randy's hoodies. Damn, I think they might be in love. All heads turned to the door but then turned back when they knew who it was. I saw Ted. He looked so happy… maybe someone told him that I like him! No, no, no, NO!

"Girls!" Barbie saw us and called us over,

"Hey Bee," I said sitting on the couch next to her, "You didn't say anything to Ted did you?"

"No, I don't think so. Why? Are you embarrassed?" I couldn't answer it. If I said no, she would tell, if I say yes… I like Ted!

"People! The pizza's will be here soon! Thank you all for coming to the birthday of John Hennigan! I had to call a lot of people to get this place! So sit back, relax and do as you damn well please!" John said standing on a table in the middle of the room. The _20_ guests that were there cheered. I let out a laugh and danced to the music that was on. Electric Feel by MGMT, that has to be the most random song ever! Seriously, an acid trip video? But it's still awesome!

"Oh ma Gawd!" Barbie screeched as Cody was in the middle of the room dancing wildly,

"Oh, hell no!" Ted said embarrassed to be his friend, "Man! What are you doing?!"

"Trying to bring this party to life,"

"Yeah I agree! Lets get this party Started!" I said grabbing the nearest bottle of wine and ripping the top off and taking a big drink,

"Woooooo!" I said like my step dad shaking my head like a maniac. As if one of us had special powers, Lets Get it Started by Pink started and everyone was in the dancing mood all of a sudden. We danced for hours, I think I got extremely drunk… if you have 5 bottles of Wine to yourself are you drunk? Yeah? Well, then times that by 2!

"You should stop now," Cody came up beside me,

"You're not much better than I am!" I said with slurred words,

"_You_ can barely stand up," right on cue, I tripped over my own foot and was caught by Ted,

"Hello Theodore!" I said in an English accent, "Thank you for catching me!"

"No problem Dana," he draped my arm over his shoulder helping me stand,

"Zere is sumfink I vant to tell you," changing my accent again,

"Yeah?"

"I don't know, I forget," I said childishly, "Oh, wait. I need to barf," I ran towards the bathroom and got ready to put my head over the toilet, "No, no I don't. It passed," I said giggling. Shut and Drive by Rihanna, I don't care what anyone says, this song is about sex. I made up moves to the song and I earned a few wolf whistles from the guys. It got towards the end of the song and I full on fell to the floor but, my saviour, Ted caught me,

"Whoa. You okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Just really, _really_, dizzy," I held my head,

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I should be fine…" we were looking in each other's eyes on instinct I lent in, our lips were inches apart. I felt all eyes on us. I saw a look in his eyes, he wanted it. And considering I wasn't pulling away, so did I. We locked lips and engaged in a sweet kiss. His tongue gained entrance to my mouth and it was a very passionate kiss,

"Go Ted!" was shouted numerous times. It was good _reeeeeeal _good!

**xxxxxx**

"Woof. My head hurts. BAD!" I said as soon as I woke up,

"Yeah that was pretty wild last night," Ted said coming into the bedroom I was in,

"Ted? Oh God. Was that a dream last night? Or totally real?"

"I understand you mean the kiss? Well yeah that was real. But it's cool if you didn't mean it,"

"You know the saying 'The truth comes out when you're drunk'?" he nodded, "Well I honestly believe that was the truth," I smiled nicely,

"Seriously?" he asked sitting on the bed,

"Yeah. I know I was drunk out of my mind, but I felt a spark. Did you feel a spark?"

"Yeah. I suppose,"

"Well, how bout we give it another shot?" I asked leaning forward, he couldn't answer because I smashed our lips together. I felt him smile,

"Oh hell yeah. That was GREAT!" he said confidently, I kissed him again,

"Wow, that was quick." Barbie said leaning on the door frame as we made out. Me and Ted like each other. Who would have thought?

**a/n so finished. Thanks for reading! Read more when I get it up. Might be a while, have to right my other story.**


	8. Stubborn, McDonalds, MUM!

a/n omg so hey, I am back and alive believe it or not! I had most of this written, but was a bit stuck, and you'll kind of guess where I was stuck. Thanks to _**Mandy, Jasmine Dee, Kayla Smiley **_**and**_ xJerichoHardyOrtonx_**… umm yeah sorry if it seems rushed or boring or whatever… I'll try to make it better I promise!!!**

Disclaimer-no own age of WWE or the superstars… Dana, Kim, Jasmine, Kyle and Mum (I don't think she has a name yet… I'll have to re-read.) are my peoples.

"Hey babe, how are you?"

"Hi. I'm good. Waiting for this damn show to start. What about you?"

"Waiting to start filming the next scene,"

"It's in Thailand right?"

"Yep,"

"Then why the hell did you come back for mine and John's parties?"

"To see you,"

"Awww! I'm glad you came!"

"I'm glad I went too!" pause… "I gotta get goin. Love you,"

"Yeah. Bye," Theodore… he's awesome. But the L word isn't coming just yet,

"Promo in 5 minutes," a tech guy called,

"Yeah, I'm coming," I am doing a promo with Santino… I know, weird. I made my way to the interview position ready to start my interview with Todd Grisham,

"**Dana, you won your first match a few weeks ago,"**

"**That I did," I said in a bored tone,**

"**How did it feel?"**

"**Oh, it sucked," I said sarcastically, "**_**Do**_** you get paid to ask stupid questions? If so, you should get a bonus,"**

"**Excuse-a me! I'm Santino Marella! And I have something to say!"**

"**Go ahead Santino," I said,**

"**You're Dana Storm!"**

"**That I am," both our accents recognisable,**

"**Would you-a like to come down to the ring with me in my match with MC Runk?"**

"**CM Punk? Will Jasmine be in his corner?"**

"**I thinka so,"**

"**Then I'm in Tino! Point me in the right direction!"**

**----**

**Santino's music started and we walked out in front of the crowd, him sporting his belt and the Italian flag, me with my head held high and the Australian Flag proudly wrapped around myself. We got into the ring and did our bit waiting for Punk to come out with Jasmine.**

**----**

**I helped Santino win, I totally got Punk in the balls, it was funny as. Jasmine watched helplessly as her 'brother' got pinned and we started celebrating. She was looking over him making she we didn't touch him, I pretended to wipe fake tears from my eyes. Me and Marella grabbed our flags walking up the ramp with wicked smiles on our faces. Santino doing his band thing.**

"Ah, God," Santino exclaimed holding his head,

"Hey, don't complain to me, go get it checked out!" he went left to find the medics. I wondered back to my dressing room waiting for Jasmine to come back. It was pretty boring. She took her time for damn sure! I was able to have a quick shower, get changed and do my hair and make up. Which all in all took 45 freakin minutes! 'Where r u' I texted her, sick of waiting, 'busy, go back with Kim' 'busy how' 'nvm go back!' I can guess what she's doing, so I'd rather not bother her. Now where's Kimberly? I walked around to the tech place, to see no one there. God Kim! Loner! Should permanently be written across my forehead. I walked around for another 10 minutes before giving up and getting into the rented car.

"Crowds that scream at superstars, Where bouncers show their battle scars, I've been the first to sign on every wall, Down the road and round the bend, We pray to god it never ends, I've been, I've seen, we've screamed to everyone," I had Nickelback's The Long Road album in the CD player of my car, so I was singing along to See You at the Show, an awesome song, "We'll see you at the show, If you don't come, we'll never know, You stand off in the back, You still stand out while you're wearing black, Jump onto the bus, And ride around with all of us, We'll go out on the town, And light it up 'til we burn it down, Burn it down," I was singing along, as always. Nickelback are my favourite band, they rock!

**xxxxxx**

"Its such a shame shame shame that our homecoming queen," I now sing Hinder's song as I put my key card in the door of the hotel room, I pushed the door open but it didn't open very far because the security lock was on, "Kim! Lemme in!" I heard a series of moans and groans which sounded like… "Don't worry bout it!" I quickly shut the door and made my way to Jasmine's room, only to remember the text messages, "Yeah, no," I walked around for a bit, seeing people walking back to their rooms, I seriously need to tattoo 'loner' somewhere on my body. Room 365, where did I hear that? 365? I heard it somewhere,

"Barbie!" I banged on the door with my fist,

"Jesus! Loud much!" I heard her shout from the other. She opened it laughing really hard, "Dana! Hello!" she grabbed me and gave me a massive hug,

"Hello to you too," I said sarcastically, "Cody is she drunk?"

"Yeah, I don't know," he said shaking his head, "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Well, I think Kim and Randy are doing the dirty and Jas and someone are also doing the dirty, so I have no where to sleep," I said carelessly,

"And you want to sleep here?"

"Yeah, well that would be nice,"

"Well, come on in," he said letting me inside, "You and Barbie can share the bed and I'll sleep on the couch,"

"Nup, you sleep with Barbie, I'll sleep on the couch,"

"No, you should take the bed,"

"I'm not pregnant dude, I can sleep on the couch," I said taking the pillow from his hand and placing it on the couch. Then lying down and becoming dead weight in case he tried to lift me up,

"Damn you're stubborn," I just smiled and rolled over.

**xxxxxx**

I woke up the next morning to the loud noise of a hair dryer in the bathroom,

"It's too early!" I said pulling the pillow over my head,

"It's 10:00," I think Cody said,

"Too early," I groaned annoyed,

"Get up and go back to your room. We're going for breakfast,"

"Fuck that, I want Macca's man,"

"Macca's?"

"Oh, ha, Aussie for McDonalds,"

"Mickey D's," he corrected me, I laughed at what I thought was a stupid nickname, but different cultures,

"Well, I want an Egg and Bacon McMuffin meal. With an extra hash brown,"

"Well come on," he said grabbing my arm,

"I don't wanna" I groaned like a child,

"Then no McDonalds," he said like a scolding parent,

"Aw, fuck you Cody," I said giving in and standing up,

"Hey, I'm the only one that gets to do that," Barb said coming out of the bathroom and wrapping her arms around his neck, "And you might want to put some pants on,"

"Uh yeah good idea," I smiled weirdly. I forgot I took of my pants last night to sleep, because sleeping in jeans isn't very comfy, "Done! Now lets blow this joint,"

**xxxxxx**

"You eat too much," the former _Extreme Expose_ dancer told me,

"You eat too little," I said with a mouth full of my 3rd hash brown, "Oh shit, that's rude," I half apologised when I was done,

"How can you eat all that?"

"I didn't have dinner last night, I'm starvin marvin," I said rubbing my stomach like a child. She just rolled her eyes and turned to her boyfriend,

"Cody, can we leave soon?" she questioned with puppy dog eyes,

"Yeah when Dana's finished," he said motioning to the hash brown still left in front of me,

"I can eat on the move if she's gonna complain," I said picking myself up and heading towards the door, "Well you coming or not?" immediately the other blonde picked up her bag and followed, before turning back to grab Cody's arm. She smiled at him like a love struck teenager, he smiled back just as lovey dovey I felt like sticking a finger down my throat and pretending to gag, but decided against it when they turned my way, "You are the one that wanted to leave," I pointed out, "Sooo, lets. Go." I said pointing to the door stiffly,

**xxxxx**

Fast forward 8 months and here we are, at the same freakin McDonalds, doing the same freakin thing,

"I swear to God Kelly, you wanted to leave, now lets Leave!" my nerve with Barbie Blank was wearing thin, very thin. I had already lost it with her, a few times. She's so clueless and blonde and she just… argh!

"Dane, calm down,"

"I'm trying Teddy," Oh yeah, Teddy's back, he put his arm around my shoulder and we walked outside,

"She's the one that wanted to freakin leave!" I said loudly,

"This is what happens when we go to McDonalds… you should know by now,"

**xxxxx**

Well, what's happened in 8 months? A hell of a lot. Teddy's back. Cuddles, my nickname for Cody, and Barbara are still going out. So are Kimmy and Randy. Jasmine's single and having fun. And… the World vs. America storyline went down the drown when Vladmir Koslov decided he wanted to a major push and went on a rampage backstage and starting hurting people. And they threatened to leave. So that was January… so now we're building up for WM 25. Which is in 5 days, my involvement is in the Miss Wrestlemania. Koslov kind of screwed up a whole lot of storylines… but they managed to pick up. Ted and Cody were Randy's bitch. So its pretty funny watching them three take on the McMahon's.

**xxxxx**

"I swear Kim, I swear… I don't know how much longer I can take it,"

"Dana, relax. You might get drafted and not have to see her,"

"No, she can get drafted then I can still hang with you guys,"

"That works just as well. But she's going out with Cody, and do you want to see him sad?" I thought about it for a second,

"Someone else can make him happy, coz I can't stand her!" I complained to my best friend,

"She can't be that bad,"

"Oh, Kimmy, you have no freakin idea!" I said as we walked out of the hotel room later in the day of the McDonalds incident. Dragging our heavy suitcases along the hall, "These things get heavier and heavier all the time,"

"I'm not buying anything, so I don't know how," she said looking confused at the wait of her bag,

"Hey, I got it," a voice said before the wait was taken out of my hands,

"Ted, you have to carry your own," I said trying to take my bag back,

"I'm strong, I can take em both," he said being a man, "Why the hell does yours weigh so much?"

"Yeah, we were trying to figure that out," as if she had timed it, Jasmine came towards us her suitcase off the ground it was so light, "I think we found the culprit,"

"Hey guys!" Jasmine said in her normal cheery way,

"Why did we end up with your crap in our bags?" I asked straight out,

"What do ya mean?" she asked innocently,

"Bullshit artist you are Jasmine Reeves," I said walking up to her,

"Well, I would like to thank myself for being a genius and thinking of that idea," she said,

"Oh well, Ted's carrying it for me, so never mind," I said smiling and linking arms with her,

"Wait for me!" Kim called before running up and linking her arm with my free one, I turned my head and noticed Randy was there with her bags. I also noticed Cody and Kelly,

"I swear, if Kelly comes up here, I will go fucking Aussie angry on her ass," I explained when I had turned my head back to its normal position.

**xxxx**

Sitting on the plane next to Barbara Jean Blank. Is. Not. Fun. I tried watching a movie, I tried reading a book, I tried listening to music, but the clueless bitch doesn't get it,

"Why are we going to North Carolina anyway? The next shows nowhere near there,"

"Well, I don't know why _you're_ going as such, but _I'm _going coz its Kyle's birthday in a few days,"

"Oh, Kyle's your brother right?" I ignored her question and went back to reading. I looked at Kim who was happily seated next to Randy and begged with my eyes, she mouthed 'sorry' and leant on his arm. I looked over at Ted and smiled sweetly, he smiled back. He turned to Cody spoke to him, the brunette stood up and walked over to me,

"Hey, Dane,"

"Cuddles,"

"Swap with me?" my face must have lit up because he laughed. I stood up without hesitation and walked over to Ted's seat,

"Hey," he said kissing me as I sat down,

"My saviour," I pulled up the arm of the seat and cuddled into him, "Thank you," it was barely above a whisper but I know he heard it because his arm gave my body a little squeeze.

**xxxx**

"Happy Birthday mate," I said walking through the door bags in hand, I dropped them and hugged Kyle,

"Its not til Friday…" he informed me,

"I know… and on Friday I will sing it," his face went from a look of happiness to that of pure horror, "I'm jokin! I'm jokin!" I said raising my hands in surrender. The rest of the gang walked in the door and I led them to their rooms. They were all bunking with us because it was easier than finding a hotel.

"Girls and guys aren't sharing rooms!" Mum screamed up the stairs,

"Mum!" I screamed back like an embarrassed teenager,

"No buts Dana, I will not have any naughty business going on in my house!" I ran down the stairs and pushed my mum into the kitchen, "Am I embarrassing you Dana?"

"Well yeah! Mum!!! HELLO!! WE ARE IN OUR 20'S!"

"Well, this is still my house Dana,"

"Well, how bout, you do not come upstairs after dinner?"

"What about Kyle,"

"I don't care about Kyle, we aren't going to do anything bad, I'd just rather not get embarrassed my you mum. As much as I love you, it's a bit much sometimes…" she smiled and nodded. I wonder if Gran did it to her…

**a/n finished!**


	9. Greeneyed monster

_**a/n a bit short… but its here!! This is still at home. With a bit of envy… oooo lol well enjoy please!! **__Mandy & BournePriceless54_**, thanks lovelies!!**

"Just let me get my sweats and a wife beater and I'll be right down," Kyle said and my head snapped back,

"What was that?"

"I'm gonna get my sweats and a wife beater and be back down,"

"Beg ya pardon?" I asked shocked,

"Sweats, wife beater, back down,"

"Trackies, singlet. Back down," I corrected him, "Don't go Yankee on me just yet Kyle, I don't think I could take it!" I said pretending to faint,

"What's wrong with being a Yankee?" Ted asked entering the kitchen,

"We're Aussies, _every_thing is wrong with being a Yankee," I said light heartedly,

"That's a bit harsh,"

"Grow some balls," I said before adding, "Yet another reason Yankee's suck,"

**xxxx**

"Fuck this!" I cursed,

"What's wrong?" Cody asked wondering why I had randomly had that outburst, I ignored him and turned to Kyle,

"Dude, we're gonna have to play kick-to-kick, these goals aren't doing it for me… neither is the square ground,"

"Kick-to-kick's cool with me. Now lets teach the losers how to play Footy!" he held the ball in the correction position, lifted it slightly and dropped it onto his foot, directly aiming it at Barbie, who shrieked and ran away,

"Oh, come on!" I said chasing after it, "Show em how its done," I said to Kyle and moved my head so it pointed towards Cody who stood there looking stupid. I kicked it just as Kyle had only a little higher, and Kyle ran towards Cody kneed him the back to get a better lift and marked the ball over his head, "JESAULENKO (Jezzalinko) YOU BEAUTY!"

"Shut up! I'm gonna try and score," he lined up in front of the 'goal posts',

"Beautiful kick by Kyle Flair!" I said like an AFL commentator and went up and celebrated like a good old Aussie footy team would,

"What the hell was that?" Ted asked almost disgusted,

"That my man, is what we call Aussie Rules football, and it beats out your footy code any day," I smiled cheekily, "It involves skill, not just pummelling people to the ground unlike gridiron," I informed him. He scratched his head,

"Football? What sort of pig skin is this?"

"Pig Skin? Pig Skin my cute little ass! That's a Sherrin, the best and type of football ever invented. And FYI, its Cow hide."

**xxxx**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!" I sang as I walked, well more like ran, into Kyle's room, "You woke me up, I wake you up. So wake up you little idiot," I said ripping his blanket off him,

"COLD!" was the first thing he said,

"Then sleep in something other than boxers," I smacked his ass and he got up,

"I hate you,"

"I know very well that is bullshit Kyle. Now up you get, everyone's waiting," 

**xxxx**

"It's a PS3 game," Kyle said looking a bit sad at the present Cody and Barbie gave him, "But I don't have a PS3..."

"That's where you're wrong!" I said handing him a present from Ted and I,

"HELL YEAH!" he shouted and ripped the wrapping paper off, "Thanks guys!"

"You really didn't have to get him a present," Mum said towards Cuddles and Barbie,

"Nah, its cool. Kyle is my man! Of course I'm going to get him a present!" Cody replied 'man-hugging' my little brother.

**xxxx**

Its really fun having Ted and Cody here… not so much Barbie though. I have no clue where in the blue hell Kim and Jas are! They were going to stay with us, but as soon as mum said no gals and guys in the same room, well Kim and Randy said they'd leave to give mum peace. Jas went out last night and didn't come back… so we all know what that means!

"Snap out of it!" Kyle yelled in my ear, back to the real world…

"What do you want?"

"I have a party starting soon and you are snoozing and the couch has to be moved!"

"Oh, sorry sorry! Moving." I stood up and helped him move the couch, "How big is the party gonna be?"

"I dunno, 30 kids,"

"30 fucking kids?! God help me! Do Ted and that know?"

"Yeah, Ted, Cody and Barbie helped me get ready!" he said showing off the clothes he was wearing and the hairdo he had,

"Looking cool!" I complimented and went off to find my boyfriend, "Theodore,"

"Yes Dana,"

"Thanks for helping my bro. He can be a bit of a dag, yeah well, thanks for making him cool,"

"He only had cool clothes in his cupboard, how is he a 'dag'?" he said with air quotes. I paused and turned back around going towards Kyle, I grabbed his shoulders and looked him dead in the eye,

"Buddy, are you bein picked on?"

"No? Why?" he asked removing my hands,

"Ted said you only had cool clothes in your cupboard, and well, you don't have that many cool clothes,"

"Oh, yeah. Reid took me shopping, and he chucked out all my geek clothes," I smiled, people were helping my brother be cool! In my opinion he was cool, but not the stereotypical cool guy. He was an athlete and all, just not the dude with the coolest clothes.

"Ted, Barbie, Cody, lets leave. You've helped him enough. And Ric will do a good job on keeping the kids occupied, Kyle don't need no one else stealing the spotlight!"

**xxxxx**

We walked around the nearest lake for a bit. I held Ted's hand and Barbie was tucked tight under Cody's arm,

"Fancy seeing you guys here," a voice said from the pick up truck driving along the side road,

"Hey Randy, hey Kimmy," I said when the window was fully down,

"Jump in guys," Ted and I jumped on the tray at the back and I snuggled right up close to Ted. Cuddles came with us because Barbie didn't want to ruin her hair. We were stopped at a stop sign and I moved around so I was sitting next to Cody, I gave him a hug because he was shivering,

"Thanks," he laughed. Ted rubbed my legs and I smiled sweetly at him, "Go back to Ted," Cody laughed. I didn't even bother to wait for Randy to stop I just crawled back over to my man. When we got back to my place the party was still going, I smirked wickedly when I decided to send Ted in alone, to see if he would get swamped by teenage girls. Kim did the same, but Kelly wasn't that smart. She came in with Cody and they were torn apart by guys and girls,

"You said you weren't gonna be here!"

"Randal's fault okay. He drove us back here! And why don't you want me back here? You embarrassed?" I asked pouting,

"No, I'm not…" Kyle turned to look at something and I followed his gaze,

"You're tryna get a girl!" I said to him, he went red, "I won't interfere I promise!" lie, I was gonna give this girl a hint. I walked over to her and introduced myself, "Hi, I'm-"

"Dana Flair, yeah I know," she said taking the hand I had placed out, "I'm Becca,"

"Hey Becca. Like the party?"

"Yeah, its cool. I never realised how cool Kyle was before," she said,

"You say it like it's a bad thing,"

"Well, in a way it is…"

"How?""Well, I'm not exactly the coolest kid in the world, and I'm just kinda wondering if he'll still talk to me if he becomes cool,"

"Oh, trust me, he will," I muttered to myself,

"Pardon?"

"Um, go talk to him now, see if he has time for ya, that's the only way to find out," I said pointing her in the right direction,

"Your meddling," Cody warned me,

"I like playing match-maker," I said shrugging.

**xxxx**

**Cody's POV**

She smiled crookedly, knowing she would get cussed out by Kyle if he knew what she was doing. I looked from her to Barbie and saw so many flaws in my girlfriend. Her face was no where as bright as Dana's, her smile was no where near as real. Her eyes weren't as big or bright. Her body was slimmer than Dana's, and really skinny girls were never really my type. Kelly's clothes were a lot more revealing… sluttiness was never really my favourite either… wait, why am I comparing _my_ girlfriend to my _best friend's_ girlfriend? Oh, right I remember now, I used to sort of like Dana, even almost dropping the "L" Bomb. That, I never really got over…

"Hey, Cuddles could you pass me a can?" Dana asked flashing me that perfect smile, "Thanks," she said once I had thrown the can to her.

**xxxx**

**Dana's POV**

"Barb? Is there something wrong with Cody? He seems a bit off tonight," it was now after the party and we were helping mum and Ric clean up the mess that the 14 and 15 year olds had made,

"No, I don't think so…" she said thinking,

"Mmkay," I said not really listening. I had now zoned off as I listened to the music that was playing as we cleaned up fallen streamers and popped balloons. "You got me trippin' oh, stumblin' oh, flippin' oh, fumblin' so, Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love, in love, You got me slippin' oh, tumblin' oh, sinkin' oh, crumblin' so, Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love, So in love with you," I sang into a broom as I walked into the centre of the still empty room, 

"Can't help it, The girl can't help it, no, no, The girl can't help it, no, no, The girl can't help it, no, no, Can't help it," Ted joined in,

"Teddy can sing!" I joked, "Can't breath, When you touch my sleeve, But I fly so crazy, mm mm, Whoa now, think I'm goin' down, Friends don't know what's with me, mm mm,"

"Come here babe," Ted laughed pulling me into a deep hug and kissing my forehead.

**xxxx**

**Cody's POV**

Ted hugged her, and I got so jealous. 

"I love you," Ted whispered in her ear. Dana paused, again, he always did that to her,

"Thanks," was all she could muster up in reply. He knew damn well that she wasn't going to say she loved him until she really 100 percent knew she meant it. And that had to hurt like hell. Knowing the person you loved didn't really love you. But I suppose Ted didn't care… which was great…

"Cody, lets dance!" Kelly called, I groaned inwardly, 

"She was seventeen and she was far from in-between," Dana ran her hands down her curves and it almost made me drool, "It was summertime in Northern Michigan, Ahh Ahh Ahh, Ahh Ahh Ahh," Dana was so in tune. It sounded so great as she sang the Kid Rock song. "Splashing through the sand bar, talking by the campfire, it's the simple things in life, like when and where," she danced so seductively… it was hypnotising. How I wish she was mine…

"Are you okay?" Kelly asked looking at me strange,

"Yeah, I'm fine, absolutely fine," I lied to her. What was I supposed to say? I was fantasising about another woman? Yeah, I think not.


	10. Envy and Anger

**a/n thanks for the reviews… love you all!!**

"I. Am. So. Fucking. Tired. And. Puffed. I. Could. Die." I just got out before drinking the entire contents of a water bottle in one shot. I had just had one hell of a match with Beth Phoenix. Jeff had taught me some more highflying and fast paced moves, and I was now tired. Like really really tired. I sat down on a crate and put my hands on my head then rested my elbows on my legs. I was breathing heavily and deeply, trying to stop myself from passing out. Drinking half of another water bottle, and dumping the rest over my head,

"Good match," Beth said putting her hand out,

"You. Too." I breathed out taking her hand. She laughed at my breathing, she obviously not as puffed as I was, but she was 'dominating' pretty much the whole match, so she didn't have to try too hard.

"Dana, just don't speak to much, you need to catch your breath," Kimberly told me as she appeared out of no where, I nodded and took another drink. I gave up on drinking because it stopped me from breathing. I rung my hair out and watched the water fall from it. I took a hair tie from around my wrist, I always carried spares, and tied my hair up in a loose pony tail.

**Cody's POV**

Why? Why am I going out with Barbie? I _constantly_ ask myself that. And I ask myself again when I see Dana, sopping wet, her hair tied up loosely, her make up was actually running down her face, but she still looked amazing…

**Dana's POV**

"Cuddles, get your fat ass over here!" I yelled at Cody who practically skipped over, "Happy are we?"

"Ya know, tag team champs again, its about time someone took the belts from The Colons," he said smirking,

"That's great Code, want a hug? Or will I wreck your clothes?"

"As much as I would _love_ a hug from you. The clothes are **not** to be wrecked,"

"Maybe later then yeah?"

"Yeah, maybe later," he nodded. Then some awkward silence came over the three of us. It was awkward for like, 5 minutes, it was really creepy. It was only broken when Theodore Marvin DiBiase Jr. aka my Boyfriend joined us,

"Gay baby?" he asked innocently,

"_Many_ gay babies," I joked with him, by the way, I can breath again, phew,

"Great match out there babe. You were _great_! You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good, took me like 5 minutes to get over it, that's why I'm wet," I giggled,

"Ah, fair enough. You know, just thought I'd come and see my girl, but Cody and I now have to promo," he said looking at his tag partner,

"Yeah, coming man. See ya later girls,"

"Bye," Kim and I said in unison. As the boys walked off I looked at Kim,

"Wha?"

"Where has Jaz been lately? I mean, like she's been really not _here_ lately," right on cue, Jasmine walked around the corner fixing her top then her hair, "Jasmine Reeves, this is not Grey's Anatomy, and there is no smoking hot doctors to screw in the on call room. So what the hell you been doing?"

"When did you become my mother? Like seriously?"

"Spill," Kim said abruptly,

"Fine, ifuckphilbrooks," she then smiled widely and turned around taking a few steps,

"Not so fuckin fast," I stopped her, "Repeat, in English,"

"I fuck Phil Brooks," she whispered in my ear. I looked her up and down as if questioning her information,

"Okay Jasmine Punk," I reminded her,

"It's a storyline!" she squealed as she stormed off.

**xxxx**

I sat in bed thinking, thinking about the whole situation with Matt and the current situation with Ted. He's told me he loves me so many times, and he _knows_ I can't say it back! But he keeps saying it! And it makes me feel like the wicked witch of the west when I can't say it back. I wish he would stop saying it… but I can't tell him that, what would he think about me? That I'm some uncaring bitch? Probably. And that is so not true! I care for him, a lot! But I also care for a lot of other people… why is life so bloody confusing?!

"KICK IT! FOR FUCKS SAKE KICK IT!" I screeched,

"What happened?!" Ted came out of the bathroom in a towel,

"He won't-KICK THE FUCKING BALL!" I screeched again. I was now standing on the bed jumping up and down, "BALL! FUCKING WHITE MAGGOTS!"

"Dana, calm down, there are other people in this hotel." I had plugged my laptop into the TV to make the picture bigger, I was watching AFL, Carlton (who I support) vs. Hawthorn, and there was at least 5 minutes left and we were down by 5 points. 6 points a goal, we needed to kick it, "TO FEV! TO FEV!" I yelled again, "YES!" I said falling down on the bed and squealing. I sat at the end of the bed, my face in my hands, "I can't watch," but I peeked through my fingers… the Carlton supporters went up, all of them, at least fifty thousand people, "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" I squealed again, "OH I LOVE YOU FEV!" I said standing and jumping up and down, "HE DID IT!"

"No he didn't,"

"WHAT?!" I said, my head snapping towards Ted, "It hit the post or whatever,"

"It hit the post?" I asked him, "IT HIT THE FUCKING POST?!" I yelled angrily, "FUCK! I FUCKING HATE YOU FEV! YOU'RE PAID TO KICK GOALS!!! NOT HIT THE POST!!!" I screamed at the television. In case you're wondering, hitting the post only gets you one point, so we are still down by 4. Tears now forming in my eyes, yes, pathetic to cry over a football game, but I love my Carlton Blues.

"Its okay babe," Ted said trying to wrap his arm around my shoulder, but I stood up as soon as the umpire (the white maggot from earlier) bounced the ball,

"Get it!" I cried, "Get the fucking ball, please!" I begged, I know they can't here me through the television, especially when I'm half way around the world, but when you are watching the footy, that kind of erases itself from your memory, "Bettsy! Carrazzo!! To Gibbs, to Gibbs! Thank you!! Okay, now to Juddy! Straight in the centre!" I instructed the players, "WHAT WAS THAT?!" I yelled because Gibbs had past it to a Hawthorn player, "KICK IT! DON'T HOLD IT YOU WANKER!" Teams always held the ball if they were in front and there wasn't much time left, its what you want your team to do, you just don't want other teams to do it to you. The siren sounded and I flung myself on the bed and cried a little,

"Dane, seriously, its just a game," Ted tried to remind me, I replied by giving him the evil eye, "It'll be okay, there is always next week," he said soothingly rubbing his hand up and down my back. Our hotel room door flew open,

"Is everything okay?! We heard screaming," I heard the familiar voice of Kim, I looked up at her, "Aw, Dan, what's wrong?"

"She's crying over the football," Ted told her before I could open my mouth,

"Okay, so lets get this straight, I don't usually. But we lost by _4_ points, and Fev, fucking Fev, shoulda kicked the goal and made us lead by 1, but NO he had to hit the mother fucking post," I told them,

"Wait, did you say you loved this 'Fev'," air quotes, "character?" Ted asked, sounding shocked and offended,

"Oh, I guess did ha? Sorry, these things slip out when I'm watching the footy," I smiled sheepishly, "I like you more than him, but I _have_ technically know him longer," he furrowed his eyebrows, "Sorry babe."

**xxxx**

I was still not over the football, but I had managed to get on with my life. We were now at Ted's place, having a great time singing and dancing to random songs on the radio.

"You see, time stops still in the eye of the storm, the foundation of my home where my rhyming born, its a rhythmic reality, a remedy through riddles loves a hurricane and you meet me in the middle. It's the good the bad, the house I furnish, the crystal clear sky's, the sound I worship, the rush of the city, the calm of the outback, the film called life where my heart is the soundtrack," I 'rapped' _Eye of the Storm_ by Aussie's Bliss N Eso, well that was before Cody came in really angry and pissed off, he looked like he could murder someone, Barbie came in following him tears streaming down her face as she begged,

"Please Cody! Let me explain! Please!" she whined, I looked to Ted who shrugged his shoulders, "I'm sorry!"

"Shut up! Barb, just _shut up_!" I had never heard Cody speak to her like that, he was always so polite. Now he snapped,

"Cody…" I tried talking to him, but it was like him and the blonde were in there own little world, "Cody… tell me what happened," I tried again,

"Fuck off Barbie," oh, that's really not good,

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"I bet it wasn't the first fucking time Barbie. So get the fuck away from me," he ordered of his _ex_? "Oh, and if your dumb ass hasn't figured it out yet… we are over," yeah, ex. Barbie looked at me, pleading with her eyes. I looked back and shrugged. Barbie is now gone… I smiled inside. Barbie had left and Cody had just emerged from the shower,

"Code, wanna tell Dane what's wrong bub?"

**Cody's POV**

"I dunno… besides the fact Kelly has been _cheating_ on me for who knows how long," and I am madly in love with you, but you are going out with my best friend, "Really Dane, I don't know," I told her sarcastically,

"Oh, Cody! I'm sorry!" she said sincerely and she came straight towards to me and hugged me,

"Cody, if you ask me, no offence or anything, but I think it might kinda be for the better," Ted tells me his opinion. Yeah, I no longer have to lie about liking Kelly… but I now have to put up with their couple shit alone… god help me,

"Yeah man, your probably right," I agreed anyway,

"Look, mate, you can do _way_ better than her, Cuddles. WAY better," Dana said really emphasising the way. "Now, let us sing… _The Festival Song_… by Pez!" I put the song on and got ready to 'rap' again, "Okay…" I said before starting, "It's that, time of the year you've been waiting for, for months now, saving up your pay tryna figure all your funds out, its kinda funny when you think of all the fun, how, its taken this long to shake last years come down. Forget the past, as soon as December starts you grab your parents credit card and hope that you don't get in last. Because if you let it past, these days, a week late could mean paying triple when you B-pay off Ebay,"

"Alright… Next song!" Ted stopped her and the song,

"What was that for?!" she glared,

"Let's put real music on," Ted flipped through his C.D's and found one, "My eyes are opened wide, by the way, I made it through the day,"

"I watched the world outside, by the way, I'm leaving out today. I just saw Hailey's Comet shooting, said why you always running in place, even the man in the moon disappeared, somewhere in the stratosphere," I joined in,

"Tell my mother, tell my father, I've done the best I can, to make them realise, this is my life, I hope they understand. I'm not angry, I'm just saying, sometimes goodbye is a second chance," Dana joined in too. We all stopped singing Pink's _So What_ when Ted's mum and dad walked through the front door,

"Hey Mrs. D, Mr. D," Dana greeted her boyfriends parents,

"Dana… Its Ted please," yeah, awkward? It is her boyfriends name too idiot. Confusing… I sighed inwardly, if she was with me, that wouldn't be a problem… my dad's name is Virgil, but everyone calls him Dusty. No confusion there.

**Dana's POV**

"Ted," I said just to please him. No doubt I'll call him Mr. D next time I see him. I looked over to Cody to see how's he's holding up. He looks upset, but not like you should when someone's been cheating on you. Which probably only means he didn't like her too much to begin with, "Cody,"

"Yeah Dana,"

"Did you tell her you loved her?" I asked,

"I, uh, wow…"

"Oh, sorry, you don't have to answer that,"

"Nah its okay. I suppose it just caught me a bit off guard." he paused for a moment, "Nup, I didn't tell her I loved her. Coz I'd be lying. I don't lie about things like that,"

"Good," I said before hugging him again, "Still upset?"

"Wouldn't you be?" he replied with a question. I nodded and walked over to Ted. Fuck Barbie.


	11. Good Times

**a/n going slow and updating one story at a time! Bu this one is out! My birthday yesterday! I'm finally 15! Go me! Thanks for the awesome reviews!**

I think the look on Barbie's face said it all, she was scared. She was scared of Kim and I. Me more so. Kim wouldn't hurt a fly, but she gave one hell of an evil eye. Jasmine on the other hand, once she got word of this, I wasn't sure if she'd be able to control herself. Sure she spent most of her time messing around with Phil Brookes, but she had developed a connection with Cody, even before I came to the WWE, she was like his sister, and she was one over protective sister. Hence the reason she hadn't been told. Kelly was talking with one of the Bella Twins, I still didn't know which was which, and she kept stealing glances at Cody who was deep in conversation with Ted. She looked almost sorry, but you could tell she was happy with what had happened. I'll never forgive her and she didn't even do it to me. Cheaters don't deserve to be forgiven.

"Why isn't Barbie over here?" Jasmine made he first observation when she walked up to us,

"Don't get mad," I told her, as much as I hate Barbie, she doesn't deserve a punched in face,

"You broke up with her? Oh hell no Cody, I ain't mad!" she giggled, he forced a small smile,

"I broke up with her because she cheated on me," he told the now angry Jasmine. I grabbed her arm instantly as she turned in the Blonde Bimbo's direction,

"Jas, just chill!" I ordered,

"With who?"

"Miz," Ted just got out as he had started laughing,

"Oi! Shut it! You'll draw attention to us!" I scolded light heartedly,

"Sorry babe, I can't help it! Seriously, Miz over Cody… not even I, the great Theodore, understand that,"

"Babe, no one could comprehend that!"

"Thanks guys," Cody said taking our thoughts as compliments,

"Anytime Cuddles," I said as I hugged him. I let go of Jasmine, bad idea. She strutted up to Barbie, her chest puffed out and she got right up in her face,

"Listen to me and listen to me good," Jasmine demanded of the now petrified Barbara Blank, "Mike Mizanin better have been a fucking good fuck, because you hurt my friend… and your lucky your not fucking dead!" Kelly shook, the anger in Jasmine's voice was amazing, I'd never heard anyone so angry in my life,

"Jas… I know she fucked up… but you're beginning to scare me… please stop," I said in all seriousness,

"Sorry girl… but she mess with the wrong group of friends…" she said to me before turning back to the slut, "You better watch your back! There will be hell to pay Barbie!" she shouted dramatically as I pulled her away.

"Thatta girl…"

**xxxx**

**Dear Diary,**

_Barbie had clearly been avoiding us more than before Jasmine's outburst. I told you Jasmine was an overprotective sister. Did you believe me? I don't think you did… kidding, I know you listen too me and my private life!_

"Dana! Come back to bed," Ted called from the bed of the hotel room. I was sitting on the toilet, lid down duh,

"In a sec babe," I called back before closing my diary and locking, I know so last century to keep a diary with laptops and stuff now, but I've kept a diary since I can remember. I walked out of the bathroom and put my _pink and purple_, the girliest think I own, and crawled back into bed next to Theodore,

"Love you Dane,"

"Night," was what I said back. He needs to stop saying it, I don't know how much longer I can take if he keeps saying he _loves_ me. I wonder how many people he's said it to in his life, not including his family. I bet you any money he's said it to every girl he's ever been with… Dana, stop thinking that way! He's your boyfriend damn it! I closed my eyes tight as Ted wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. He nuzzled his head between my neck and shoulder. And I felt his chest rise and fall evenly as he dozed off. Shit this dude falls asleep fast, I never really noticed it before, but now that I think about it, its quite amazing… the average time it takes to fall asleep is 7 minutes… try about 45 seconds for the 'Great Theodore'. He is great, he really is great… in more ways than one might I add… but that is for me to know, and for you guys, _never_ to find out… suckers!

**xxxx**

**Cody's POV**

Waking up next to nobody was hard. I was so used waking up with Kelly staring at me, very creepy but still. It was company, company is company… and now, because of Mikie fucking Mizanin, I am waking up alone. Cold and alone. I _hate_ Mike Mizanin! That fucking tool! I swear… if he wasn't heel, I'd kill him next time we stepped in the ring together.

"Cuddles," the sweet voice of Dana called through my door, "Are you dressed?" she asked sounding upset, I pulled back the covers to check,

"Yeah, I'm dressed," I called back and she walked in. It had become a rule that we had to give someone else our spare key, only because Barbie kept losing ours. In walked Dana, looking rather upset and tired, "What's up Dan?" I questioned curiously,

"He keeps saying it!" she yelled lightly sitting down in the bed next to me,

"The L word?"

"Yeah," she said hanging her head, "I know I shouldn't care… but last night I was thinking," she started to say as she turned to face me, "And I was just wondering how many girls he had said that to in his life,"

"Dan, telling the truth, if it walks and talks, he loves it," I told her honestly, she sighed heavily and leant back onto the headboard, "That may be true, but you can't expect everyone to be like you,"

"I know Code but I'm still getting over that, and it happened yonks ago!"

"Yonks?"

"A long time ago," I said smiling, I still said things that they didn't understand,

"Of course… Dan, he does love you," ouch that hurt admitting that, "That's why he says it. And I know it hurts him when you don't say it back,"

"I can see it in his eyes, its so obvious! I feel like the wicked witch of the west whenever I don't say it back,"

"Dana, if its any consolation I can't see it in your eyes…" here it comes, this'll hurt more, "You love him too," she scooted closer to me and hugged me tight,

"For someone that just had his heart ripped out, you're a sweetheart Cody, you really are," she kissed my cheek, in a friendly way, and skipped out of the room.

**xxxx**

**Dana's POV**

Cuddles is a romantic, he's the sweetest guy a girl could ever have! Why the hell would Barbie cheat on him? Oh wait, I know why… it isn't just a coincidence her name is _Barbie Blank_. Barbie's (the doll) the biggest bimbo to walk the earth (just above Kelly), and Kelly is as dumb as a post. She royally fucked up, more so than Fev hitting the post. Speaking of said bimbo, she's walking this way, why the fuck is she walking this way?

"Hi Dana, can I speak to you?" I look at her curiously,

"I suppose…"

"I need you to speak to Cody for me,"

"Oh _hell_ no! I am not fixing your mess! No _fucking_ way Kelly! You can get fucked, go find Mike or something coz you aren't worth anymore of mine, or _Cody's_ time!" that happened at what the Yanks call Ihop… International House of Pancakes… its like Yankee Pancake Parlour… good pancakes, both of em! I watched as Barbie trotted off towards _both_ of the Bella Twins, she said something quietly with an upset look on her face. Serves her right, she cant screw over my friend and expect to just have everything all fine and dandy. I'm surprised she even had the guts to speak to me. After Jasmine went off at her the other day… I laugh out loud thinking about it. Good times… Good times…


	12. Playing Flair

**a/n a bit of a cliff hanger, which I apologise for. Thanks for the awesome reviews. I'm sorry if it sucks, the last half of this was written when I was sick. **Disclaimer- I don't own anything but Dana, Kim, Jasmine, mum, dad, Matthew and Kyle…** thanks again! Read on!**

I was back home, and it was about damn time. I hadn't been home since Kyle's birthday. This time no Ted, no Cody and sure as hell no Barbie. Kimmy had come down too, wit Hough Randy, but she was staying _her _rents, which now that I think about it, she probably went there that night mum set those rules, that embarrassment was unbelievable,

"Dana, open up!" Kyle banged on my bedroom door, that I _didn't_ miss,

"What Kyle?" I asked not really caring,

"We're going home!"

"What do you mean? We _are_ home, you idiot,"

"No! Home! As in _Australia_ home!" boy was he excited,

"No way! Why?!" now I was excited too,

"Mum wants us to see dad," he revealed to me,

"Oh no! Oh HELL no!" I exclaimed as I stood up and pushed Kyle out of the way so I could get to the door. I barged down the stairs,

"Godzilla get lose?" Reid asked rhetorically as he walked into the house,

"Mum!" I found my mother reading a novel,

"Yes dear,"

"I am _not_ seeing dad!"

"Come on sweetie, he's your father!"

"Mum, he came home _stoned_ every night! I don't know the man you married! I know the dickhead that never even said he loved me!" yet another reason I never told anyone I loved them. Kyle stood at the edge of the room in disbelief, he had never heard _my_ side of the story before,

"Dane! I don't believe you! He always said he loved me!"

"Ky, I know! I know! He _hated_ me!"

"Don't be silly Dana!" mum started up again, "He did _hate _you!" I ran upstairs and into my room and tried to slam the door but Reid stopped it,

"Super! What happened? Where the hell did Super Woman go?"

"Super Woman cracked! Superman slept with Batgirl and fucked up my life!" I exclaimed as he sat on my bed,

"No. That was Super _Girl_ and Super _Boy_, who was never worth it anyway, fucked up! _That_ turned you into Super Woman, but she cracked before… why?"

"Reid! I'm sick and tired of being strong all the time!" I was crying, something hadn't done in a long time, "I just need to cry! But I don't want anyone to see! I am supposed to be the stable one, its not easy!"

"No one said you had to be the strong one! You just put yourself in that position. I'm sure if the others saw you cry, nothing would change and they'd think you were stronger for showing emotion! Don't try to be the person they want you to be, then you'd be lying to everyone, like that Charlie chick." Reid stated as he left the room. I though about what happened to Charlie, she lost everything when Punk found out she was lying. That's the thing though, I wasn't lying, I was just acting strong. Its just who I am. Everyone _did_ expect me to be the strong one, who never let anything get to me, well at least so much that I didn't cry. I remember crying when I found out about Matt, but who wouldn't? At least he told me though, I mean he could have not told me and I might have walked in n them… awkward!

"Honey, I'm sorry, just listen, he may act strange and all, but he _is_ you father. So despite the fact he never said he loved you, I know he did," mum wanted into my room not to long after,

"So what?"

"I want you to come back to Australia with us, besides, Nan will want too see you," I changed my mind instantly,

"When do we leave?" I asked eagerly,

"Tomorrow," she stated,

"Tomorrow?! But I have to tell Vince!" I exclaimed sitting up in my bed,

"Ric took care of it," I rolled my eyes, of course _Ric Flair_ could get me out of it, "Start packing!" she ordered and I slowly got off my bed, "Chop chop!" she hurried me. As soon as she left my room, I slid up my new phone and rang Kim,

"Kim speaking," she answered very professionally,

"Kimmy! I'm going back to Australia!"

"What? When? Why?!"

"Tomorrow actually. Mum wants us to see dad,"

"Wow! Really cool! Have you told Theodore?"

"Nah, I just found out, I'll ring him now,"

"Okay. Have fun Dana!" she hung up on me and I searched through my contacts and found my boyfriend,

"Ted's phone, Cody speaking,"

"Cody did you even check the caller id?" I asked laughing,

"Hey Dana… and no I did not," he honestly answered,

"You're a tool… now put on Theodore… or even better, loud speaker, then I don't have to repeat myself," I heard buttons beep and then Ted speak,

"Dana! Babe!"

"Hey Teddy… listen guys. I'm not going to be around for like a week or two,"

"Why?! Are you okay?" Ted asked,

"Yeah… well… yeah I'm okay. Mum's making me go back to Aus. To see dad, you know?"

"Oh… wow… have fun!" Ted said rather quickly,

"I hope you have a good time Dana… I really do, but we are in Connecticut and about 5 seconds away from a meeting with Vince…" Cody informed me,

"Oh, right… good luck! I'll miss both of you!" I said to a beeping phone.

**xxxx**

Back home in 'The Swine Flu Capital of the World'! So not what you want to be known for. But as any Aussie would… you take it in your stride and tell anyone you can. The reason I know is that… well, as soon landed at Tullamarine Airport, Melbourne Airport, the pilot joked and said that we landed in 'The World's Swine Flu Capital'. I was also told when I walked into Nan's place.

"What can I help you with?" I asked as I walked into her kitchen,

"Darling! Go sit down! I don't need help!" she insisted,

"Nan, let me help! I missed cooking with you!" I pleaded. If it were mum, I'd be so far away from the kitchen right now, I'd be back in Charlotte.

"Chop up some carrots then Dana." For dinner we had a truly Aussie, steak and veggies. "Dana, you're mother told me you had a boyfriend," I am positive my cheeks went bright red, I had no problem talking to _Nan_ about these things, but the fact that _mum_ told her… well that's just weird,

"Yeah, I do… his names Theodore," I told her, looking to give my mother the evil eye, she just smiled back sweetly, "He's a wrestler,"

"Lovely darling! Does Kyle have a girlfriend?" he gulped before answering,

"Yeah. Her names Becca," my jaw dropped,

"No way!" I said not being able to contain myself, "Thanks for telling me!" he just looked at me as though I was crazy,

"Lovely Kyle."

**xxxx**

"Creepiest thing I've ever done," I whispered in Kyle's ear. We walked passed all the inmates and I was scared out of my mind,

"Samantha," the unmistakable voice of my father said as we got closer,

"Ross," she said as he tried to hug her, although she wouldn't let him,

"Kyle! Son! You've grown!" he exclaimed as he hugged my brother,

"Hello Dana," was all I got. It didn't even sound meaningful,,

"Hey dad," I said back trying to sound enthusiastic,

"I missed you all so much!" cough lie, "What have you all been up too? Sam, I'm assuming you got remarried," he directed at my mother, who nodded her head, "Does he have a name?"

"Ric,"

"Do I get to know your new last name?"

"Fleihr," my dad's eyes bulged,

"My god, you're all famous!"

"Dana wrestles now dad! _She's_ famous!" Kyle said sounding very proud of me,

"Good for you Dana," he replied, not very interested at all, so I walked off, mum called after me, but I ignored her. I only stopped when I was called by someone else… Matt,

"Hey Dana,"

"What did _you_ do to get yourself in the brink?"

"Assault,"

"You say sexual… and I punch you out,"

"Nah, it wasn't it was physical assault, I beat the guy with in an inch of his life…"

"Do I know this guy?" don't say Jarryd, don't say Jarryd,

"No, you don't… I swear Dane," he added after I gave him a look, "I've only been in here a few months… you've been going out with Junior?"

"Yeah…"

"You said you love him?"

"What is this? Twenty questions?"

"Just answer it…"

"No, I haven't," I answered truthfully and I think I got a smile from him, "I gotta go… Mum's about to rip my head off…"

"Can I have a hug?" he asked pouting, I slowed down begrudgingly and gave him a quick hug, "I love you," I did all that I could to stop myself from turning around and slapping the taste out of his mouth.

**xxxx**

"I feel like shit mum," I complained as we went into quarantine back in NC.

"That is why we're here sweetheart. In case you have Pig Flu," she walked off to go find out where Kyle got off to. I pulled out my phone and rang my _boyfriend_, and I got voice mail,

"You've reached Ted DiBiase's message bank, leave a message, and I'll get back to you when I can,"

"Hey Ted," I sniffled, I had a shocking cold, "We're in quarantine, and I don't know when we'll be getting out… see ya soon, I hope. Bye," I hung up and sighed. Ted, or Cody, always answers his phone. I was probably being paranoid, but I thought something was up.

**xxxx**

**Cody's POV**

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! This better be a fucking dream Ted!" I shouted at my best friend, "You, get the fuck out of here!"

"I kinda don't have any clothes on,"

"Ya think I care?! Take the fucking sheet!" I snapped,

"Ted, you're my best friend, and I should let you explain…" he opened his mouth to speak as I paused, "But you fucked over our best friend… better yet… you fucked over _your girlfriend_!"

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" he cursed,

"Let's get this straight… a list of people's daughters you don't Play, Mark Calloway's, Steve Austin's, Glen Jacobs, _your_ dad's, _my _dad's, Paul Levesque's, Bob Orton's, _Ric Flair's_ and EVERYONE else's daughters! YOU DON'T **PLAY** ANYONE! YOU ARE A FUCKED UP MAN! AFTER ALL SHE'S BEEN THROUGH TED! I MEAN COME ON!" I shouted as I paced back and fourth in his hotel room,

"I know man! I know! But, damn, that chick was hot! And I was… drunk," he searched for the answer,

"Like I buy that! You tell her, before I do Ted! You may be my best friend, but she doesn't deserve to be hurt again,"

"You're only this pissed off because _your_ still crushing on her!" he shouted back as I was about to leave,

"Even if I did, I'd treat her better than you!" I yelled before slamming the door. I'm not going to tell Dane, she doesn't need this on her plate, at all.

**xxxx**

**Ted's POV**

I was caught. I was caught 'Playing', as Cody put it, Flair. Playing Flair. That sounds nasty, what's even more nasty is that I was caught! I mean, to be completely honest, I have been doing this for awhile, I just can't believe I was CAUGHT! I opened my phone, it had rung earlier, and then was a voice message from Dana,

"Hey Ted," wow, she sounded really sick, "We're in quarantine, and I don't know when we'll be getting out… see ya soon, I hope. Bye," she sounded scared and like she had a cold, and she had the sniffles. Now I sort of feel guilty… but what beats sex with a drunk chick who just wants to please you and your famous body? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

**Check out the pics for this, the link is on my page!**


	13. It all comes out

**a/n ya know… the amount of hits I get for this story is awesome! I wish more people would review though ): even just review **_**once**_ **and I'll be happy! Lol.**

**Ted's POV**

I saw my girlfriend walk into the hotel, she looked paler than I had ever seen her before. She was being helped around by Jasmine and Kim. I tried my best to avoid her… after Cody found out, I don't know who he told, and I'd rather not find out anytime soon. Or not. Jasmine walked over and pulled me over to Dana. Seeing her that sick made me sad. She didn't deserve to be like that. Although there could have been a germ hazard, I walked up to her and put my arms around her, making her as warm as I could. I then kissed the top of her bleached blonde head. Her real blonde hair showing through just the tiniest bit.

"Ted, I need to speak to you," Dana said hoarsely, then turning around to cough.

"Yeah, of course, we'll go back to our room." she nodded as she put her arm through mine, trying to stay up right. I moved my arm so it wasn't linked with hers, but it was around her shoulder. I may have cheated on her, but I honestly do love her. Being in love with someone, and having them not love you back is hard, but I believe in her, and I know she's close to saying it. Once the door was open she had walked in and laid down on the bed, "What's wrong Dan?"

"He told me he loved me," she admitted, I didn't know who she was talking about, but my blood boiled as I thought of Cody,

"Who did Dana?" I needed proof before I punched him out,

"Matt…" she whispered and my anger towards Cody went away. I pulled her into the tightest hug I had ever given anyone,

"He's not here… he's in Australia… all the way in Australia…" I assured her.

**xxxx**

**Dana's POV**

"Dana, we told you. Now you have to tell us!" Jasmine exclaimed. They just told me about their first kisses and boyfriends and I kept quiet, hoping that they would forget me,

"Come on! No!" I tried to get them to leave me alone,

"Yes, now!" Kim ordered,

"His name was… Toby? Yeah, Toby,"

"You don't even remember his name! What kind of person are you?!" Jasmine asked wide eyed,

"I was like, 14! Gimme a break! Well yeah. It was in Hawaii…"

"Hawaii? As in US Hawaii?" Jasmine asked, still wide eyed,

"Yes! Do you want the story or what?!" my two best friends nodded their heads profusely, "He's from the mainland. Can't remember where abouts though. Well, he was staying at the same hotel as me. He had the most gorgeous eyes."

"Did you tell him you loved him?"

"I dunno. Maybe,"

"Maybe?!" Jasmine shouted in my ear, "You don't forget something like that!"

"Okay. I think I did. ONCE! It was just before he left."

"Wait. Hold the freakin Phone! I met _you_ in Hawaii!" Kim started,

"Yeah, oh shit! You met him!" I said sinking further under the blanket.

"Toby? Toby? It was CODY!" she shouted not even recognising what she had said. My jaw dropped and hid under the blanket,

"CODY?! YOU'VE ALREADY KISSED CODY?!" Jasmine screamed excitedly,

"Wait, how is it even the same Cody?!" I asked trying to find any way out of this,

"_Gorgeous eye_," Jasmine laughed at me,

"Serious!" I snapped,

"Dane, it is him. You didn't meet 'Toby's' dad," said with air quotes,

"It was Dusty?" I groaned when she nodded. "No one says a word! You got me? Or I take you into that ring, and show you what Aussie Pride is." I growled,

"Won't say a word!"

"Both of you, Pinkie promise, now!" they jumped up and locked pinkies.

**xxxx**

Could things be anymore awkward? Ted's being really weird. Cody won't even _look_ at me. Randy and Kim are pashing in the corner. Me. I'm sitting on the crates waiting for my music to start. When it finally did, I was more than happy to get out of there,

"My cue," I said and hurriedly ran through the curtain. Glaring at the crowd. I waited in the ring for Maryse. We were facing the Bella Twins. I _still_ don't know which one is which.

"Me first," Maryse told me, her accent heavy,

"No. Me first," I said back, hearing my accent for the first time in a long time. I didn't give her a chance to reply. I quickly got Bella in a side headlock. She ran me into the corner and I scowled. She grabbed my head and ran for a bulldog. I ducked out of her grasp, sending her flying into the ground. "Get the other one," I said cockily to Maryse who jumped off the apron and pranced over to the other Bella. I smirked to the crowd and preformed Thunder Storm on whichever one was in the ring, and covered her for the three count. The referee raised both mine and Maryse's hands and I didn't hesitate to walk up the ramp straight after.

"Good work." Cody complimented me,

"That's how _every_ match I have is! There turning me into to Cena! Super fucking Cena!" I grumbled,

"Hey, your _way_ hotter than Cena." Ted assured me,

"Before either of you say another word to me. Get over yourselves. What ever is up your asses, take it out! Because your just making life awkward!" I snapped. I saw both of them look at each other and send each other death glares. "Kiss and make up! I don't care if your pissed at each other! You're best friends!" I shouted.

**xxxx**

And here we go again. Lonely as fuck. This time its, Jasmine and Punker. Kimmy and Randall. Ted and himself. Cody and himself. Me, Myself and I. How fucking fantastic!

"What happened in the dungeon between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so naturally, the whole school knows." I was watching Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Sorcerer's Stone in America. I love Harry Potter. Its heaps better than Twilight. I fell asleep reading that. I knew practically every line off by heart.

"Now, Harry, you must know all about Muggles. Tell me, what exactly is the function of a rubber duck?" A great way to answer a phone. I wonder who's calling me.

"Dana? What the hell are you on?" Ah, Jasmine.

"Drugged up on Harry Potter Jas," I said as if it was normal to answer your phone like that,

"Your insane! But yeah, I was thinking… maybe you should tell Cody about the whole… Hawaii thing, that's if he hadn't already figured it out…"

"He can't have figured it out! Out of all the fuckin Aussies! _Blonde _Aussies! Blonde _female_ Aussies! Like he'd choose me!" I exclaimed pausing the second Harry Potter movie.

"I don't know! You stand out a lot,"

"9 years later? Gimme a fucking break!" I yelled into the phone. Trying not to laugh at the place I had paused it on.

"Ya never know until you try Dana. Ya really should."

"Bugger off and let me watch me movies alone!"

"Fine, Fine. See ya around Aussie!"

**xxxx**

Oh, isn't this lovely! I finally decide to talk to my boyfriend… and he's fucking Victoria Crawford! Fuck!

"Dana…" he tried to speak to me,

"Don't touch me. Just tell me how long…"

"A couple of months…" he hung his head,

"Okay. Well, yeah. We're through! So fucking through!" I yelled, "Don't leave on my account Victoria. You can stay. I'm leaving." I had to stay calm. As soon as I start getting angry, anybody who looks at me will get a mouthful. Find a friend… find a friend. A friend in,

"CODY!" I sighed with relief knowing I wouldn't blow up at innocent civilians. I pushed him into his hotel room, "Did you know?" he looked at me with a blank expressions, "Just tell me did you know what he was doing." Cody sighed and I took that as a yes, "You didn't tell me?! Cody! Come on!"

"Dane! I found out when you were in Australia!" he said trying to get himself out of trouble.

"You still could have told me."

"You didn't love him did you?" he asked out of the blue,

"I don't know Cody… I might have! But with what just happened, I'm just gonna say no." I turned to leave, "Oh and Cody. I am giving you a job. At one am, you come and get me from the bar. I just remembered we're at the St. Regis, and I am mates with the barkeep." I turned on my heel towards the bar.

**xxxx**

"Dana. Long time no see!" the bartender said excitedly as I walked towards him,

"Mate!" a great way to greet a person when you don't know their name. I shook his hand.

"What can I get for you this evening?" he asked,

"Shots, and keep em comin!" I said enthusiastically. Before long, we got to speaking,

"Dana, why are you here?" he asked during a dull moment in business,

"Theodore, was cheating on me." I said being to drunk to care.

"That's dreadful,"

"I don't care. He can go fuck himself for all my liking."

"Dana, I'm going to have to stop you there. Its 1am. We close now."

"Shit. Cody was supposed to get me!" I slurred my words, making it sound like "Hit. Tody wa sposed to gemme."

"I think he's here." the barman, who's name is George said to me and I swivelled the bar stool to face him,

"Sorry I'm late Dan. Got caught up with Barbie. She's still into me apparently," he sighed taking a hold of my arm and helping me stand.

"Thanks mate. See ya next time I'm here then?" I asked George,

"Of course you will." he said back and I sent him a small drunken wave.

"Mate." Cody said mocking me, putting on a fake Aussie accent,

"Not cool. If I had an apple, it'd be in your face." I said to him.

"You won't remember it in the morning. So I can do what I want."

**xxxx**

**Cody's POV**

"You won't remember it in the morning. So I can do what I want." I said to her, any other man would probably have taken advantage of her. But after what she's been through, I'd rather not test my luck. I just took her to her room and kissed the top of her head goodnight.

"Night Dane,"

"Night Cuddles." she said back to me and walked into her room.

**xxxx**

**Dana's POV**

"Night Cuddles." I said back to Cody and walked into my room, going straight for my bed. I flopped down face first, not even bothering to get out of my clothes, that smelt like smoke and alcohol. Sleeping in denim shorts and an old 'I'm huge in Japan T-shirt, which I had cut the sleeves of and made a singlet, or tank top. My thongs, flip-flops idiot Americans, fell off when I landed on the bed. Hopefully I will get a good nights sleep, despite Ted cheating on me.

**a/n yes I do love Harry Potter, much more than Twilight. Sorry to offend any Twilight fan girls, but I am sure you are all lovely people. My best friends are fan girls. They yell at me.**


	14. Everything must come to an End

**a/n Sorry for the mass delay. But I had low inspiration for this. This unfortunately is the last chapter :( if it seems rushed, I'm sorry. I tried my hardest. Please enjoy.**

"Shit, she does too!"

"No way! She can't be! She would have said something!"

"No, she's not! No way!"

"Who's not what?" I asked groggily. These people have no respect for sleeping people.

"Dana…" Cody started to speak,

"Yes Cody, what is it?" I pushed.

"You look like Ric…"

"And?" I asked confused, not registering what he said.

"You look a lot like Ric, _and_ you look like Ash, David, Meegan _and_ Reid…" Kim added. I sat up in the bed and shook my head.

"No. It can't be… mum woulda said something…" I said slowly. I stood up quickly, ignoring that feeling you get when you move to quickly. "Who's coming to North Carolina with me?"

**xxxx**

"Mum, tell me something." was how I started the conversation,

"Anything darling."

"Is Ric my father?" I cut straight to the chase,

"Yes. Of course he is." she said without thinking,

"Serious mum! As in, is he my biological father? Because Cody and the girls think I look like him, Reid, Ash, Meegan and David. Is there something your not telling me?" she sighed and said she thought this day was come. Before I knew it, I was being told about mum and Ric 24 years ago meeting here when she was on holidays. She came back to Australia pregnant with me.

"I'm sorry darling. I should have told you sooner."

"Explains a hell of a lot. I'll say that. I don't care mum, never liked dad, Ross." I corrected myself. I got up smiling. I found Ric playing a game of pool with Reid in the den. I walked over to him proudly and gave him a big hug. "Hi dad."

"She told you, didn't she?" he asked hugging me back,

"Yeah." I smiled up at him and walked over to Reid.

"Guess what mate? You're now me brother. Albeit half, but still, better than step yeah?" I hugged him as well.

"Sweet." he said, hugging me back.

**xxxx**

I walked proudly out on the back porch. I stood their with my hands on my hips and my chest puffed out,

"I'm the daughter of… a limousine ridin', jet flyin', kiss stealin', wheelin' dealin' son of a gun! Wooooo!" I shouted exactly like the Man himself had done. Kim smiled while Jasmine cheered wildly. I looked over at Cody who had a pleasant smile on his face. "So, you guys were right! I'm a freaking Fliehr man! Dana Fliehr, always have been! Always will be!" I jumped up and down like a child. I was going to have so much fun saying Ric's quotes. They were always my favourite. "Whether you like it or not, learn to love it, because its the best thing going!" the 4 people out here, Kim, Jasmine, Cody and Randy all rolled their eyes.

"Me and Runnels don't go round shouting out quotes our dad said, so why not cool it?" Randy asked.

"You've only known you're entire life. I've known a total of 10 minutes. Let me have some fun would ya?" I said arrogantly. "Hey, Cuddles, if I remember correctly… _DAD_ beat Dusty for the NWA heavyweight title…"

"Shut up." he said quietly.

"No! Because… I'm a Flair and you're not."

**xxxx**

News spread quickly that I was actually Ric's daughter. He kept it pretty well hidden for 24 years. I smiled whenever I thought about it. I didn't have some stupid bogan for a father. I had, arguably, the greatest wrestler of all time as my dad. The only thing I hate to admit is that I'm half yank. I can deny it though, born in Australia. Raised by a _bogan_ and a tough as nails woman made me Australian. It was 10 years ago today I had met Cody in Hawaii. He's in the room, why not mention it now?

"You're dad's a plumber Cody?" I asked in a silly way referencing what he had told all those years ago,

"Uh, no. He's a pro wrestler, like you and me." he replied confused. I stood off the hotel bed and walked over to him. Then grabbed his shoulders and directed him to the bed.

"10 years ago. Hawaii." he put his cute thinking face on. "You were on holidays. You met a cute 14 year old Aussie."

"I haven't told anyone about that… how did you know?"

"Because I'm that cute 14 year old Aussie." I wasn't able to look at him. The fear that he wouldn't believe me, or that he would be annoyed he at met me again crept in.

"Makes sense." he nodded. "That was the best kiss I've ever had you know?"

"Me too." I closed my eyes, remembering it.

**xxxx**

_Flashback_

_I was waiting at the airport. I had met this cute boy named Cody. He had the most gorgeous eyes, and a beautiful smile. He also had a lisp, not an overly annoying one, but the sort of lisp that makes you swoon when you hear them speak._

"_Dane…" I looked up at the sound of his voice. "Do I get a goodbye hug?" his parents had already gone through security, I was trusted enough to make my way to and from the airport. Leaving us alone, well not _alone_. Everyone else in the airport was there, and looking at us. I wasn't sure why. I put on a fake smile and wrapped my arms around his body. "Call me sometime?"_

"_Of course. Call me too." I mumbled into his chest. Did I mention this guy, who was 15, had a great six pack? He put his hands on my upper arms and pushed me away so we could look each other in the eye. He gently placed a finger under my chin and he placed his lips on mine for the most amazing kiss I had ever had. When we had finished, he looked me in the eyes again._

"_I love you Dana." he told me sincerely,_

"_I love you too, Cody."_

_End Flashback_

**xxxx**

"You said the L word." he remembered. I blushed slightly,

"I meant it too." I said quietly. At the very moment my sentence finished he kissed me just like he did at the airport. At first I was too shocked to kiss back, but I settled eventually and kissed back. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. I knew this was going to be like that time.

"I love you Dana." he admitted. I paused and probably looked freaked out. I immediately started breathing heavily and got off the bed. "Sorry Dane. I shouldn't have said anything." he apologised. I pressed my finger to my lips, they were still tingling. I walked back over to kiss him again. His kisses are so much better than kisses from other guys. I looked him directly in the eyes. It's now or never. I swallowed the lump in my throat, drew up all my courage,

"I love you too, Cody."

**Finish.**


End file.
